Food of Love
by mademoiselledi
Summary: "Tapi pasti dia pernah masak untuk wanita lain?" Sai ragu-ragu. Betapa ingin ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya! Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Sudah terlalu banyak kebohongan. Kalau Sakura sampai tahu yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan sangat terkejut. "Tidak," katanya. "Percayalah padaku, Sasuke belum pernah memasak untuk gadis mana pun." Kali ini Sai tidak berbohong. R&R! Chap#9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa bertemu lagi dengan ana hehe ini Fic kedua ana. Fic berikut ana adopsi dari novel karya tuan Capella mungkin diawal akan sedikit mirip tapi tentu saja selanjutnya akan ana kembangkan sendiri

Silahkan dinikmati yaaaa ^^  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
this Fic belongs to me

Warning!  
Rate T-M  
Pairing : sasusakusai  
OOC, typo, AU

Di jalan kecil dekat kedai Ichiraku Ramen ada sebuah kedai kopi milik Keluarga Nara, Kedai itu sama sekali tidak istimewa, bentuk dan besarnya kira-kira seukuran garasi kecil, terdapat meja kecil dan beberapa kursi plastik berbagai bentuk dan warna. Di dalamnya terdapat mesin pembuat espresso Gaggia 6000 yang besar berkilauan, juga ada ruang dibelakang konter untuk Shikamaru, yang oleh teman-temannya di anggap sebagai barista kopi terhebat diseluruh penjuru Konoha. Kedai kopi ini merupakan surganya pecinta kopi yang memiliki kantong pas-pas an.

Itulah sebabnya pada suatu pagi dimusim semi yang cerah, Uchiha Sasuke, yang berusia 24 tahun dan dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba berdiri di kedai, minum _Ristret__to_, berdebat tentang cinta, sambil menunggu _Cornetti_ dari toko roti, sebelum beranjak ke tempat kerja masing-masing di restoran-restoran di berbagai tempat di Konoha. Ristretto dibuat dengan bubuk kopi yang sama banyaknya dengan espresso biasa dan airnya hanya separuhnya.

Sangat kuatnya _Ristretto_ buatan Shikamaru adalah hasil setelah ia mengutak-atik Gaggia sampai pisau kembar penggilingnya menjadi setajam silet, membuat bubuk kopi hasil gilingannya disaringan jadi padat sampai sekeras semen, yang akhirnya menyemburkan air ke kopi padat itu dengan tekanan 80 PSI. Yang keluar dari alat tersebut setelah itu tidak bisa dibilang cairan; kental, berwarna merah-kecoklatan, lengket bagaikan madu, dengan krim berwarna coklat muda. Shikamaru sangat mencintai mesin pembuat kopinya ini sampai-sampai ia memiliki target agar mesinnya itu mencapai tekanan 100PSI. Sasuke di dalam hati yakin bahwa sebelum target gila itu tercapai, mesin Gaggia-nya sudah meledak, meluluhlantahkan mereka semua, tapi ia menghormati temannya itu dengan tidak berkomentar apapun.

Perdebatan pagi itu bukan hanya tentang cinta, tapi juga tentang sepak bola. Naruto yang baru saja bertunangan, diejek Kiba  
"Mungkin hari ini kau berpikir sudah menemukan wanita terhebat, tapi besok-" kiba menjentikkan jarinya-"siapa tahu?"  
"Coba lihat" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan  
"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pendukung _Chelsea_?"  
"sepanjang hidupku, baka."  
"Tapi _Barca_-" Naruto ragu sejenak "peringkatnya lebih bagus," katanya diplomatis  
"Musim ini. Sampai saat ini. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Tapi kau tidak beralih mendukung Barca"  
"Itu sih lain, baka, orang tidak bisa berganti tim" balas Kiba  
"Persis. Dan kenapa tidak? Karena kau telah menjatuhkan pilihan, dan kau setia pada pilihannmu."

Kiba terdiam, sementara Naruto menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan wajah penuh kemenangan dan memesan secangkir _Ristretto_ lagi.  
Lalu Kiba punya jawaban cerdik, "tapi jadi pendukung suatu tim beda dengan setia terhadap satu wanita. Ini seperti punya puluhan wanita, karena pemain-pemainnya berganti setiap tahun. Jadi omonganmu ngawur, seperti biasa."

Sasuke yang sampai saat ini tidak ikut berdebat, bergumam, "alasan sebetulnya Naruto dan Hinata bertunangan adalah karena Hinata bilang dia tidak mau lagi tidur dengan Naruto kalau mereka tidak bertunangan"

Reaksi kedua temannya terhadap informasi yang diberikan Sasuke itu kelihatan sekali berbeda. Naruto yang sudah berpesan pada Sasuke agar menyimpan rahasia itu terlihat marah, lalu malu, lantas-ketika menyadari Kiba tampak iri-merasa senang.  
"Betul, Hinata ingin tetap perawan ketika kami menikah nanti, seperti ibunya. Jadi kami harus berhenti tidur bersama sampai kami bertunangan nanti"

Jawaban Naruto yang tidak masuk akal itu sama sekali tidak mengundang komentar dari teman-temannya  
"Tapi aku mendapatkannya sekarang, aku tidur dengan gadis paling cantik di Konoha, yang menyayangiku, dan kami akan menikah lalu punya rumah sendiri. Apalagi yang lebih bagus?" jelas Naruto  
"Sasuke juga dapat," tukas Kiba "dan dia tidak perlu menikah."  
"Sasuke tidur dengan turis."  
"Hei aku kan tidak bisa menolak, saat turis- turis cantik dari luar Konoha ramai-ramai menyerahkan diri padaku" bela Sasuke

Pembicaraan itu disela datangnya _Cornetti_, sebaki _Croissant_ kecil bertabur gula, mendorong mereka untuk memesan kopi terakhir sebelum berangkat kerja. Sementara Shikamaru mencuci pipa-pipa Gaggia kecintaannya, pinggang Sasuke disikut Kiba, yang mengangguk penuh arti kearah jendela.

Diluar tampak berjalan seorang gadis. Kaca mata Coklatnya berada di atas rambutnya yang pink sepinggang, bersama celana jeans sebetis, tshrit sederhana dan tas punggung bertali satu, dengan membawa sebuah map, dan terlihat bingung, memperlihatkan bahwa dia orang asing.

"Turis?" tanya Kiba penuh harap  
Sasuke menggeleng. "Pelajar"

"Darimana kau tahu, maestro?"  
"Tas punggungnya penuh buku"  
"Hei! Pink! Cantik!"  
Sasuke menjewer Kiba. "Bukan begitu caranya, baka, bersikaplah ramah"

Kiba bingung, bagaimana gadis yang memiliki rambut soft pink dan cantik menjadi tidak senang ketika dua hal itu diteriakkan padanya, tapi Kiba membiarkan dirinya dipandu oleh temannya yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Dia datang kesini" kata Naruto

gadis tersebut menyebrang jalan dan berhenti diluar, tampak nya tidak menyadari tatapan kagum dari ketiga pemuda itu. Lalu menarik kursi dan meletakkan tas punggungnya dimeja, dan duduk.

"Pasti orang asing" kata Naruto dengan nada sedih. Karena setiap orang di Konoha tahu minum kopi sambil duduk tidak baik bagi pencernaan sehingga bisa dikenakan tagihan tiga kali lipat daripada mereka yang minum kopi sambil berdiri dibar.  
"Tunggu saja, dia pasti memesan cappuccino" tambahnya

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, sebagai barista kopi terhormat ia akan tersinggung bila harus menyajikan cappuccino diatas jam 10.00 seperti seorang chef yang menyajikan sereal coklat untuk makan siang.

"konichiwa"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
capeeeeee  
Gimana gimana? Gaje kah?  
Apa harus ada kelanjutannya kah?  
Tapi ana masih gatau kelanjutannya dan sepertinya bakal jadi fic panjaaaaang #plak

See yaa :*


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review : Waduh gomen Rei senpai, ana masih pemula nih gak bermaksud bikin senpai dan para pembaca lain sakit mata, jadi kapok deh ngetik di HP kekekeke. Baru sadar ternyata EYD itu penting, waduuh brti selama ini ana bukan reader sejati yak hahaha

Okee kita liat chapter kedua

ENJOY IT!

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!  
Rated : M

Pairing : Sasusakusai

OOC, Typo Everywhere, AU

"Konichiwa," gadis itu memanggil dari luar. Suaranya merdu, pikir Sasuke. Ia tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu. Begitu pula Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya. Hal lain dibalik counternya Shikamaru, menatap curiga sambil mengkerutkan keningnya, "pesan apa?," gumamnya pendek.

"_Latte macchiato, per favore, lungo e ben caldo_"

Hening sejenak sementara si barista kopi menyerap pesanan itu. Walaupun si gadis memakai bahasa Italia, Shikamaru sebagai barista kopi terhormat dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kedua saringan Gaggia, susu dengan sedikit kopi panas yang dihidangkan di dalam cangkir besar, kurang lebih itulah yang Shikamaru tangkap dari pesanan gadis itu, sementara ketiga pemudalain bersikap setampan mungkin.

Gadis itu mengabaikan ketiganya. Dia kembali sibuk dengan peta yang dibawanya sambil membandingkan dengan buku petunjuk yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas punggungnya, ia terlihat bingung sampai telepon genggamnya berdering, ia mengambilnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

Ketika Shikamaru akhirnya berpendapat bahwa _macchiato_-nya sudah panas, terjadilah perlombaan di meja bar untuk membawakannya ke meja si gadis, yang tentu saja dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Ia juga mengambil _cornetti_ kecil milik Shikamaru, menaruhnya dibaki bersama cangkir, dan menyuguhkan sambil bergumam kecil, "gratis". Tapi gadis itu terlihat sibuk dengan pembicaraannya dan sedikit senyuman manis sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Yaa setidaknya Sasuke menyadari—mata gadis itu—emerald, bening dan cerah.

Tapi hati Haruno Sakura tidak secerah kelihatannya, sampai saat ia ketahui sahabatnya—Tenten—di Konoha yang meneleponnya. Tenten lah yang menjadi salah satu alasannya datang ke Konoha.

"Sakura ini aku, kau di mana?"

"Oh hai Tenten, aku sedang bersantai di kedai kopi."

"dan tadi malam bagaimana kencanmu?"

"Ah ya, lumayan". Jelas Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menunjukkan situasi yang samasekali tidak lumayan. Dan tentu saja membuat Tenten tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceritanya lebih lanjut, karena kencan Sakura tadi malam dengan sepupu laki-lakinya.

"Dia Rock Lee, sangat ramah, dan tahu banyak tentang sejarah pahatan wajah para Hokage Konoha dan dia mengajakku ke restoran depan taman pusat Konoha."

"Apa yang kau kenakan tadi malam?"

"ehm—atasan merah bawahan hitam."

"Jaket?"

"Tanpa jaket di sini cukup hangat."

"Kau pakai sepatu _sneaker _?" Tanya Tenten curiga

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memesan pasta dan daging babi panggang yang enak sekali."

"Hmm, selain itu?"

"Tidak ada hanya kopi"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Tenten mulai tidak sabar.

"Ah, setelah itu kami berdua berjalan di tepi sungai, dan ketika itulah dia menerkam ku, sungguh menerkam maksudku, untuk menaruh lidahnya ditempat yang dia inginkan—tentu saja mulutku. Setelah itu dia mengajakku ketempat tidur, maksudku semak-semak tentu saja—dia masih tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya, tidak mungkin dia mengajakku ke sana- dan kalaupun kau berkomentar tentang jaket kurasa tidak akan jauh berbeda jika saat itu aku memakai jaket." Dengus Sakura

"Kau akan bertemu dia lagi?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak, sejujurnya Tenten terimakasih atas usahamu memperkenalkan aku dan sebagainya, tapi cukup pengalamanku dengan lelaki Konoha. Mereka benar-benar berfikir tentang seks. Rasanya saat ini aku ingin berkencan dengan lelaki asal Suna saja."

"Sakura, datang ke Konoha dan mengencani lelaki Suna sama saja dengan pergi ke Roma Italia dan memesan untuk makan siang—maksudku untuk apa jauh-jauh ke Konoha tetapi lelaki asal Suna yang kau kencani."

"Sayangnya pria yang kukencani semalam adalah sang pemerkosa yang masih tinggal dengan ibunya." Tukas Sakura

"Itu karena sampai sekarang kau masih mengencani lelaki yang salah, lihat pacarku sekarang, Neji pecinta yang luar biasa lembut, kreatif, perhatian, dan bergairah-"

"Dan sekarang kau menjelaskan tentang pacar chef mu itu?"

"Betul, dia juru masak, hebatnya lagi dia menggunakan kehebatannya menyayat dan memotong dalam memasak membuat dia tahu bagaimana menggunakan tangan mereka."

"hmm, lalu?" Sakura sedikit muram. "harus kuakui mendapatkan tangan yang cekatan cukup menyenangkan."

"Jadi Sakura, kau harus memastikan betul kencanmu itu bisa memasak sebelum kau setuju jalan denganya."

"Dan satu lagi", tukas Tenten "Neji dia senang 'mencicipi' apa yang dia 'masak', kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Sakura tertawa mesum, "dan rasanya karena dia juru masak, sepertinya sangat tahu penggunaan waktu."

"Tentu saja, dia mau berlama-lama."

Walaupun Sakura enggan mengakui—mungkin temannya benar—orang kreatif, mengerti tentang selera dan tekstur, bagaimana mencampur bahan-bahan untuk menuju kenikmatan seksual… kalau saja ia menemui lelaki seperti itu selama di Konoha.

"Nah, jadi begitulah, tidak sulit menemukan lelaki seperti itu di Konoha yang penuh sesak dengan restoran, yang tentu saja penuh sesak juga dengan juru masaknya."

"Mungkin", ujar Sakura.

Diakhir pembicaraan mereka, Sakura setengah berjanji setengah bercanda untuk hanya mengencani lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai chef."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis itu. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendengarkan tawa seperti tadi. Sesuai omongan Naruto, dia punya catatan baik dalam menaklukan turis, tubuh tegap, wajah tampan, dan rambut ravennya. Bukan berarti gadis Konoha tidak meleleh, hanya saja Sasuke engan dengan gadis Konoha yang menuntut segera melanjutkan hubungannya ke jenjang yang serius, dengan turis lebih santai.

Sasuke menunggu saat yang tepat, sebelum ia sempat berpikir kalau ia harus berangkat kerja, segera saja ia menaruh beberapa uang logam di atas meja bar dan melambai ke arah Shikamaru, menuju ke parkiran motornya di luar, dan ia berlama-lama memakai jaket sambil sembunyi-sembunyi memandangi kaki mulus sang gadis.

"Jadi tidak ada lagi lelaki Konoha, kecuali dia yang pintar memasak?" terdengar gadis itu berkata "baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan berkencan dengan lelaki yang namanya tertulis di buku Good Food Guide." Diikuti gelak tawa sang gadis

Telinga Sasuke terbuka lebar, ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan untuk menegur gadis itu

"Maaf aku menganggu pembicaraan teleponmu",sambil menepuk bahu sang gadis, " aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kecantikanmu menghancurkan hati ku", sambil berlalu ke arah motornya.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "te-terimakasih".

"Siapa itu?" Tanya tenten di seberang sana

"Entahlah", ujar Sakura

"Memuji tapi kok terdengar sinis", tukas Tenten

"Sudahlah tak apa kan? Karena mulai sekarang aku hanya mau berkencan dengan lelaki yang pandai memasak".

Uaaah lelah

Gimana? EYD nya sudah mulai ana perhatikan

Sekian dulu kalau ada yang kurang ana minta maaf, ana bukan makhluk yang sempurna begitu pula tulisan ini

Ditunggu review lainnya :D

Gomen kalau masih ada spasi yang kurang kekekeke


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaah ternyata banyak juga silent reader nya hehe

reviewnya doong biar tambah semangat niiih! Hehe

gomen ya gabisa update kilat nih, author masih sibuk sekolah hehe

oke this is it! *ala farah queen

Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Warning!

Rated M

pairing : sasusakusai

content : OOC, typo, AU

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah pertemuan Sasuke dengan gadis itu lagi, saat ia pergi ke Daizo Market-toko penjual berbagai macam bahan makanan-di pinggir kota Konoha, tujuan nya tidak lain karena disuruh atasannya-Tuan Jiraya, sang pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja-untuk mengambil pesanan daging kelinci muda.

Sesampainya di Daizo, paman pemilik toko sedang sibuk memasukkan daging kelinci muda-lebih tepatnya anak kelinci-ke dalam kantong kertas besar, Sasuke-dengan engan-mulai berbasa-basi dengan sang pemilik toko, alih-alih bersifat sopan malah tercipta perbincangan canggung seputar cuaca hari ini. Sasuke berpikir memang tak seharusnya ia memulai, dirinya bukan termasuk orang yang supel, terkecuali dengan gadis berparas cantik tentunya.

Perbincangan mereka akhirnya benar-benar terhenti ketika Sasuke mendapat sekantong besar yang ia butuhkan saat itu juga sudut mata Sasuke menangkap gerak-gerik menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis. Mengulurkan tangan ke bagian atas rak untuk mengambil sebungkus mie ramen instan, bajunya tertarik ke atas memperlihatkan kulit perut yang kencang. Sekilas Sasuke melihat pusar yang sesempurna ikatan balon.

Cepat-cepat ia menurunkan kantong kertasnya dari bahunya, ''sebentar'', katanya menghampiri gadis itu. Tangannya meraih ke atas, mengambil bungkusan yang diinginkan si gadis dan memberikannya, diiringi senyuman. ''Ini.'' Lalu Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia pernah melihat gadis itu.

Si gadis tersenyum. ''Arigatou.''

Ah, betul-ia ingat sekarang. Gadis di kedai kopi keluarga Nara. Ia juga ingat mendengar gadis itu berkata ia hanya akan berkencan dengan lelaki yang pintar masak, dan kalau sekarang si gadis beli ramen instan sendiri, kemungkinan dia belum menemukan lelaki itu. Heran juga padahal Konoha penuh sesak dengan juru masak, sementara gadis asing berambut pink bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke dan ia memanfaatkannya.

''Ramen,'' katanya, melirik bungkusan di tangan gadis itu.

''Dengan apa kau akan memasaknya?''

''Hm-mungkin dengan kuah kaldu'' jawab sang gadis

''Jangan,'' kata Sasuke dengan wajah bingung tanpa dibuat-buat.

''Kenapa jangan?''

''Karena kau ada di Konoha'', tukas Sasuke

Sang gadis mengangkat satu alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung

''Kau tahu? Di Konoha ada kedai Ichiraku ramen yang sangat terkenal, menu andalannya adalah Ramen kuah kaldu, lebih baik kau pesan menu itu dari pada harus memasaknya sendiri, sangat merepotkan untuk membuat kuah kaldu yang benar-benar enak, diperlukan bahan-bahan dengan komposisi yang pas'' jelas Sasuke dengan alasan yang menurutnya cukup masuk akal-yaa menurutnya.

''Lalu?'' tanya Sakura.

''Ah aku tak cukup pintar untuk urusan ramen''

''Bagaimana dengan ini?'', tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebungkus pasta

''Ah spaghetti?''

''Bukan, ini vermicelli.''

''Apa bedanya dengan spaghetti?''

''Tentu saja beda, coba kau lihat sini, ini lebih ramping dari spaghetti, bisa dibilang ini spaghetti versi kurus'' Sasuke menunjukkannya pada Sakura

''Aku tidak yakin dengan yang kau maksud'', Sakura coba menebak apa ini hanya hal yang dikarang pemuda didepannya

''Baiklah, kau tahu pasta?''

''Hm'' angguk Sakura

''Spaghetti termasuk jenis pasta, tetapi pasta tidak hanya spaghetti, ada vermicelli-spaghetti versi kurus, tonnarelli-spaghetti versi kotak, bucatini-spaghetti dengan lubang ditengahnya, bucatoni-lebih gemuk dari bucatini, linguine-spaghetti versi kwetiau, fettucinie-lebih tebal dari linguine, papparadelle-lebih lebar dari fettucinie, fusilli-bentuk spiral, tortellini-seperti pusar, maccheroni-bentuk pipa lengkung, conchiglie- seperti bentuk kerang dan masih banyak lagi'' jelas Sasuke panjang

''Masing-masing harus dengan saus yang berbeda. Contohnya, saus berminyak untuk pasta kering, saus mentega untuk pasta seperti fusilli.'' Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus fusilli

''Kau lihat, siripnya seperti spiral ini bisa membawa banyak saus, akan lebih cocok jika yang kau buat itu saus kental, yang bisa menempel di alur-alurnya, sedangkan untuk saus cair akan sangat cocok dengan conchiglie, bentuknya yang seperti kerang akan menampung sausnya dengan sempurna'', tambah Sasuke

''Kau Koki?'', tanya Sakura

''Aku chef di salah satu restoran Italia di Konoha'' kata Sasuke bangga

Sakura ragu-ragu, ''Kebetulan aku sedang bingung. A-aku tidak pandai memasak, dalam beberapa hari kedepan ayahku akan mengunjungiku, aku ingin memasakannya masakan khas kota ini-ramen, tapi sepertinya kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk kutanyai'' kata Sakura memaklumi

trrt trrt trrt

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke melihat ada pesan masuk yang berisi perintah agar dia cepat kembali ke restoran tempatnya bekerja

''Ah, baiklah'' sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya

''Dan ini.'' Sasuke menuliskan nomor ponselnya ke secarik kertas dan memberikannya ke Sakura

''Aku akan mencoba membantu mu dalam membuat ramen yang kau maksud, namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku akan sangat senang bila dapat membantumu'', ujar Sasuke sambil memanggul kembali kantong kertas berisi potongan daging kelinci yang sempat terlupakan selama perbincangannya dengan Sakura

''Kau sungguh-sungguh? A-aku boleh meneleponmu jika aku perlu bantuan?''

Sasuke menahan tawanya. Gadis itu bertanya apakah dia boleh menelepon-nya!

''Tentu saja, kapan pun kau mau.''

''Arigatou, aku akan meneleponmu, maksudku kalau aku perlu bantuanmu.''

''Baiklah, Jaa~'' kata Sasuke beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya

''Sampai bertemu lagi'' sahut Sakura

Sasuke senang mendengarnya, terlihat dari sikap gadis itu, sepertinya ia telah memberikan kesan yang baik pada Sakura.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Uaaaa gomen kalo chapter ini lebih pendek

chapter ketiga ini bikin ana bolak-balik googling.. coba terjun kedunia koki, kayaknya kedepannya bakal banyak istilah-istilah yang lebih rumit, semoga kalian tidak bosan, karena ini baru perkenalan tokoh, belum ada konflik nya, masih lama sepertinyaa

reviewnya yaaaaa^^

*dan untuk update INL tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, dokumennya yang tinggal edit hilaaang T.T ana mesti ngumpulin segenap semangat untuk mengulang dari awal, hiks*


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan review**

**tuan Uchiha : mm iya salam kenal soal rated M nya nnti kedepannya ada adegan lime nya kok tenang saja hehe**

**tamu : hehe masih kependekkan yah? Iya coba liat yg ini masih pendek kah?**

**Mako : huhu sebenernya author jg ga tega jadiin sasu-chan jdi playboy, ini si sai muncul nih**

**cukup cuap cuap nya**

**ini dia kelanjutannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer this fic belongs to me but the character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Rated M**

**OOC, typos, AU**

.

.

.

Dan memang Sasuke telah meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada Sakura.

Dia baik, pikir Sakura

Tampan dan ah, dia tak berusaha untuk merayu seperti waktu sebelumnya. Walaupun agak menjengkelkan.

Bayangkan, dia chef? Aneh bukan? Belakangan ini Tenten dan aku bercanda tentang kencan dengan chef, tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu chef, chef yang handal, chef yang tampan pikirku sambil tersenyum memegang kertas yang berisi nomor telepon di tangannya

.

Sasuke menaruh kantong besar berisi daging kelinci di motornya dan meluncur di sela-sela kesibukan lalu lintas. Ia terlambat. Padahal ia sudah disuruh cepat-cepat tapi tetap saja menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang dengan gadis tadi.

Sesaat kemudian ia memarkirkan motornya di belakang gedung berwarna putih, lalu membawa kantong kertas kelincinya melalui pintu berdaun ganda menuju ruangan besar penuh uap dan hawa panas, ini dapur Templi, salah satu restoran Italia mewah yang terkenal di Konoha.

''Kau terlambat'', kata kepala dapur mengingatkan.

''Jalanan macet'', tukas Sasuke sambil berlalu menyerahkan kantong kelinci itu.

Sasuke mengambil sepasang sarung tangan. Semua gelas di restoran ini terbuat dari kristal, sehingga memerlukan perlakuan khusus, salah satunya harus dicuci dengan tangan.

Sasuke tahu ia seharusnya berhati-hati saat mencuci tapi pikirannya terbang entah kemana memikirkan resep ramen apa yang cocok diberikannya pada gadis yang ditemuinya di Daizo tadi.

Mencuci gelas memang pekerjaan yang membosankan, terlebih dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sasuke bersiul untuk mengurangi kebosanannya sekaligus untuk menarik perhatian temannya, Sai, yang sedang membuat zabaione-semacam puding susu manis dari Italia.

''Hei, Sai, sst. Aku sedang jatuh cinta''.

''Baguslah'', kata Sai sambil berkonsentrasi pada hidangannya.

''Tapi itu bukan berita. Kemarin kau juga jatuh cinta.'' Tukas Sai

''Ini lain, gadis Suna-sepertinya. Pink dan manis.''

Sai mendengus

''Sai bagaimana cara memasak ramen yang enak?'' tanya Sasuke

Pertanyaan itu karena tentang masakan, bukan tentang wanita membuat Sai menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke sekilas. Ia memang tak setampan Sasuke, kulitnya tampak lebih pucat dari Sasuke. Dan matanya cenderung menghindari tatapan orang lain. Hanya terfokus pada satu hal, masakan, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

''Ramen bukan keahlianku, kau tahu-maksudku aku adalah juru masak masakan Italia'' tegas Sai

''Ya tapi apa salahnya kau memberitahuku tentang resep ramen sederhana yang kau ketahui tanpa harus mempelajarinya seperti kau mempelajari resep pudingmu itu'', kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk puding yang sedang ditangani Sai.

Sai yang tadinya membungkuk kini menegakkan badannya, menatap Sasuke, ''Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan masakan?'', tanya Sai

''Entahlah...'', kata Sasuke mengangkat bahunya

Samar-samar terdengar suara berdenting dari balik pintu ayun yang menuju ruang makan restoran. Ada yang baru saja mengetuk gelas dengan pisau.

''Sana balik kerja'', kata Sai

''Gawat!''

Sasuke buru-buru mengenakan seragam. Celana panjang hitam, baju putih, dasi hitam, dan jas hitam.

Ketika Sasuke mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia chef, ia berbohong, jauh dari sebenarnya, ia bukan chef. Sasuke pelayan restoran, pelayan pemula, begitu rendah sehingga bahkan seorang tukang cuci boleh memerintahnya.

Hari ini awal bulan, tepat setiap awal bulan Restoran Templi di Konoha diadakan sebuah upacara-bukan upacara bendera tentunya-lebih tepat disebut meeting daripada upacara, karena yang akan dilakukan para staf dan pelayan Templi hanyalah mengisi buku pemesanan tempat. Para staf berdiri membentuk setengah lingkaran, berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan surat ditumpahkan ke atas meja bundar. Satu per satu surat itu dibuka dan di berikan pada Asuma, yang membaca isinya, memberi anggukan atau gelengan, dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu dari dua pelayan di sebelahnya. Pelayan di sebelah kiri bertugas membuang surat yang ditolak sedang pelayan di sebelah kanan bertugas mencatat nama pemesan yang suratnya diterima. Tugas Sasuke hanyalah membawa kantung-kantung berisikan surat yang tertolak, untuk dibuang tentunya.

Aneh memang, di restoran lain, pemiliknya lebih memilih melayani pemesanan tempat via telepon karena lebih cepat, dan tentu saja tidak perlu repot-repot ''upacara''. Tetapi bukan Jiraya namanya kalau ia memilih menggunakan cara pintas seperti itu, menurutnya Templi hanya memasak untuk orang-orang yang dewasa dan sensitif, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk dan merasakan masakan di restorannya. Hal ini lah yang mungkin menjadikan para pelanggan berbondong-bondong mengirimkan surat pemesanan tempat, jangan harap kau bisa masuk bila tak memesan tempat sebelumnya, Templi restoran Italia nomor satu di Konoha, mungkin juga alasan ini yang menjadikan ketatnya persaingan untuk memesan tempat di Templi. Tuan Jiraya bukanlah orang yang suka mempersulit keadaan, tapi untuk urusan satu ini... jenis kertas pun menjadi penentu keberhasilan proses pemesanan tempat, mengenai uang, jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk memasukkan uang ke dalam amplop, banyak orang yang mencobanya, dan berakhir dengan wajah dingin Tuan Jiraya saat lembaran uang melayang jatuh dari amplop, uang tersebut diberikan pada pelayan seperti Sasuke dan yang lainnya, sedang suratnya langsung masuk ke tempat sampah tanpa dibaca terlebih dahulu. Tuan Jiraya terkenal tidak peduli pada uang dan itu sebabnya di menu ia tidak mencantumkan harga, dan makan malam berdua di Templi bisa membuat kekayaan anda berkurang lima ratus euro.

.

.

.

Ketika urusan pemesanan tempat selesai, jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 12.00, dan para pelayan bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Jiraya selalu membanggakan bahwa jumlah pelayan di Templi melebihi jumlah tamu dengan perbandingan dua banding satu. Kalau tamu menjatuhkan garpu, garpu itu akan ditangkap sebelum menyentuh lantai dan dengan sama cepatnya akan diganti dengan garpu baru.

Persis pukul 12.15 Tuan Jiraya melakukan inspeksi harian di ruang makan, untuk memastikan tidak ada alat makan yang melanggar dari aturan yang seharusnya.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat sucinya, dapur. Bagai pasukan perang yang sudah mengambil posisi pertahanan paling sempurna, staf dan pelayan Templi menunggu dalam keheningan datangnya tamu pertama di pintu utama.

Pukul 14.30 kebisingan di dapur menyamai mesin-mesin yang terawat baik di pabriknya. Para chef bekerja bagaikan kesetanan, jari-jari mereka menari anggun, menyayat, mengiris, memotong, dan mencampur. Mereka bekerja hampir tanpa bersuara, tak terdengar teriakan atau bahkan sumpah serapah, padahal mereka bekerja dibawah tekanan dan dikejar waktu tentunya.

Jiraya mengelola dapurnya secara tradisional, dengan pasukan yang terdiri atas lima tingkat. Di puncaknya adalah dirinya sendiri, sang chef de cuisine, dengan seorang chef kepala, Kakashi, sebagai tangan kanan Jiraya. Kakashi mengatur tingkat-tingkat di bawahnya-para sous chef dan chef de partie. Para sous chef bertugas memindahkan makanan ke piring, memberi saus, menghias, dan memeriksannya, sementara para chef de partie, masing-masing memegang tanggung jawab atas bagian dapur yang berbeda. Saucier untuk urusan daging, entre metier untuk sayuran, garde manger untuk hidangan dingin, dan patissier untuk hidangan penutup. Di bawah mereka ada para asisten spesialis. Lalu yang paling rendah adalah commis, yang mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan pada mereka oleh siapa pun yang merasa perlu memerintah mereka.

Sai, belum lama ini ia dipromosikan menjadi patissier. Pojok dapur yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya-agar hiasan gula yang rumit terlindungi dari hawa panas dapur-tapi dua sampai tiga kali sehari Tuan Jiraya memeriksa tempatnya agar berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Sai tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memastikan hasil kerjaannya baik atau tidak. Jam 15.00, ketika kesibukan para chef lain mulai berkurang, ia masih disibukkan untuk membuar karamel, mengocok, melipat, menciptakan karya-karya seni dari gula, krim, dan es yang memanjakan indra perasa seperti disulap lenyap begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan rasa kenyang begitu masuk ke perut. Konsentrasinya begitu penuh, sehingga baru beberapa waktu kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi.

Sejak tadi, suara-suara yang lebih ribut dari biasanya menerobos masuk dari ruang makan. Setiap kali pelayan keluar masuk lewat pintu ayun, gemuruh suara tawa dan percakapan keras ikut masuk, yang disadari Sai hanya suara-suara tersebut pasti telah mempengaruhi suasana hati Tuan Jiraya-sang chef de cuisine.

Pertama kali suara-suara tersebut menembus masuk, Tuan Jiraya mengangkat kepala mendengarkan baik-baik, sebelum kembali bekerja tanpa berkomentar. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, sorakan bergemuruh terdengar. Jiraya tampak bereaksi, sejurus kemudian ia membuang masakan rumit dari kaki babi dan truffle-sejenis jamur yang tumbuh di dalam tanah dan berbentuk seperti kentang-yang sedang ia kerjakan ke tempat sampah dan memulainya lagi dari awal. Sang chef de cuisine hebat seperti Jiraya, sangat jarang harus mengulang pekerjaannya. Sekarang sebelah mata setiap anggota di dapur melirik ke arah master mereka dan sebelah lainnya ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Kesalahan-kesalahan, kekeliruan-kekeliruan kecil dalam penilaian dan ketepatan waktu mulai terjadi. Chef kepala, Kakashi, menolak lebih dari satu masakan ketika diserahkan padanya untuk disetujui, menambah besarnya tekanan para chef lain yang sudah berkeringat karena semakin banyak pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Pelayan masuk, diiringi gemuruh suara dari ruang makan, sorakan itu lagi. Jiraya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan bertanya pada pelayan yang baru masuk tadi. ''Apa itu?'' tanyanya dingin.

Si pelayan tak perlu bertanya apa yang dimaksud Jiraya. ''Meja satu. Pesta ulang tahun.''

''Berapa orang?''

''Delapan orang.''

Jiraya mulai berjalan pergi. Sambil meluruskan topi, ia menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

Di ruang makan, pesta ulang tahun mendadak terdiam. Jiraya menyapu seluruh penghuni meja satu dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. Dilihatnya makanan yang tidak habis disantap dan deretan gabus tutup botol, tanda sudah terlalu banyak wine kualitas terbaik yang diminum tanpa memperdulikan santapan yang tak dihabiskan. Jiraya benci itu. ''Kalian pergi,'' tegasnya. ''Sekarang. Semua. Pergi dari sini.'' Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Seseorang tertawa, mengira itu hanya lelucon, tapi tawanya langsung berhenti ketika ia menyadari chef itu serius. Satu lusin pelayan, di pimpin Asuma, maju mendekat dengan sikap sopan ke meja pelanggar aturan tersebut.

Perlahan, tanpa ribut kelompok itu berdiri dan pergi, setiap orang diantar keluar seorang pelayan, bagai narapidana. Sasuke mendapati dirinya mengawal gadis-yang berulang tahun-yang sekarang bersimbah air mata.

''Maaf,'' gumamnya pada si gadis. ''Chef sedang stres.'' Ia menepuk lengan si gadis. ''Dan dia memang menyebalkan,'' tambahnya mengatakan kebenaran.

Tamu-tamu tersebut mundur teratur dan akhirnya masuk ke mobil mereka, kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Templi.

.

.

.

Gangguan itu menyebabkan pelayanan makan siang langsung menyambung ke persiapan makan malam tanpa jeda. Sepanjang sore para chef mengiris, merajang, mengaduk, dan membumbui tanpa istirahat, berusaha mengembalikan suasana hati Tuan Jiaya.

Pukul 20.00 suasana tenang telah kembali di Templi. Tamu-tamu pertama malam itu mulai menyantap hidangan mereka dengan penuh konsentrasi tamu-tamu berkelas itu menyantap perlahan, seperti mengapresiasikan kerja keras para chef.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel milik seseorang berdering. Begitu mendengarnya, Sasuke langsung tahu itu miliknya. Lagi pula, ia sekarang ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan si gadis pink sehingga lupa mematikan ponselnya waktu masuk ke restoran. Pelanggar peraturan seperti itu akan segera dipecat dari pekerjaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hehehehehe gomenne minna Dii baru bisa update sekarang, sibuk, trus juga lagi buntu ide, ada alasan malas juga sepertinya tapi Dii gak berencana untuk hiatus kok.**

**Gimana chapter ini? Mohon koreksinya ya *nunduknunduk* oya chapter kali ini lebih fokus ke restoran tempat Sasu-Sai mengabdi #halah abis Dii masih bingung soal resep apa yang bakal dikasih Sasu-chan buat gadis pink nya, jadi porsi Sasu-Saku kali ini lebih sedikit, mungkin chapter depan :D**

**kalo para reader masih bingung soal penggambaran restorannya silahkan di tanya, mudah2an Dii bisa kasih penjelasan lewat cerita di chapter yang lain hehe**

**Jaaaa~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Di chapter2 sebelumnya lebih berfokus pada pengenalan tokoh dan posisi tokoh dalam cerita, gomenne kalo bertele-tele..**

**nah di chapter ini dan seterusnya Dii mau mulai fokusin ke konflik cerita, perlahan tapi pasti..**

**Happy Reading minna :D**

**the characters in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's stuff, i'm just silly stranger who try to make it complicated**

**Warning!**

**Out of character, Soft lemon, many typo**

**.**

**.**

**,**

Tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel milik seseorang berdering. Begitu mendengarnya, Sasuke langsung tahu itu miliknya. Lagi pula, ia sekarang ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan si gadis pink sehingga lupa mematikan ponselnya waktu masuk ke restoran. Pelanggar peraturan seperti itu akan segera dipecat dari pekerjaan.

Ringtone itu terdengar dari lemari pakaian pelayan. Sasuke harus bertindak cepat. Ia menghambur masuk dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket, lalu menekan tombol call. ''Sebentar,'' bisiknya ke telepon. Bersamaan dengan itu tangannya mencoba mencari ponsel lain di saku jaket rekan kerjanya-cara licik memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi-ia masukkan ponsel miliknya ke saku celanannya, lalu keluar dari tempat penyimpanan pakaian sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel lain itu.

''Ini yang bunyi,'' katanya pada Asuma. Sementara sang kepala pelayan menerima ponsel itu, menaruhnya dilantai, dam dengan tenang menginjak-injak sampai hancur, Sasuke menyelinap ke halaman.

''Ya?'' katanya begitu ia sudah sendirian.

''Halo,'' terdengar suara ragu-ragu gadis di seberang sana. Jantung Sasuke bagai melambung. Itu suara si gadis pink. ''Ini Haruno Sakura, kita bertemu tadi? Di toko bahan makanan.''

''Oh ya. Apa kabar Sakura?''

''Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak tahu soal ramen.''

.

.

Saat itu sebetulnya Sakura sedang menatap gundukkan mie ramen instant yang mengepul-baru saja ditiriskan-berwarna kekuningan

''Rasanya aku mengalami hal yang buruk,'' gurau Sakura gugup.

''Apa?''

''Uhh tak apa-apa,'' Sakura menyentuh ramennya-terlalu lembut-yang masih panas itu. ''Aku pikir aku terlalu serius memasaknya.''

''Maksudmu?''

''Ah ya, ini terlalu lembek untuk dipadu dengan kuah,'' Sakura mencoba memeriksanya dengan garpu ''Sepertinya ramen suatu hal yang tidak mungkin.''

''Berapa lama kau memasaknya?''

''Tak begitu lama, 3 menit, mungkin apinya terlalu besar''

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memberitahukan resep memang tidak terlalu sulit, tapi menyelamatkan resep yang sudah salah olah jauh melampaui kemampuannya. Ia mulai cepat menuju dapur. Sai pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia sudah bermaksud menyuruh Sai bicara langsung, tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa keberhasilannya menarik hati Sakura sangat tergantung pada keahliannya berpura-pura sebagai ahli masak, karena itu ia memilih cara lain. Di dapur ia menarik lengan baju Sai, menyeretnya ke pojok paling tersembunyi di bagian _patissier, _dan menunjuk ponsel yang masih melekat ditelinganya.

''Jadi apa selain ramen yang gagal kau masak tak ada lagi bahan makanan yang bisa diolah?'' Ia bertanya ke ponsel.

Sai menangkap kalau teman perempuan Sasuke gagal memasak ramen-hal yang sangat sepele. Ingin rasanya menertawakannya namun itu bisa menarik perhatian para chef lain.

''Iya seperti itulah,'' jawab Sakura. Dari pintu dapur Sakura bisa melihat ayahnya menengok ke jam dinding di ruang tv.

''Menu baru, seberapa hancurnya ramen itu?'' tanya Sai.

''Ku pikir masih bisa diselamatkan, dengan hidangan lain-tentunya bukan ramen atau masakan yang berkuah. Apa mie-nya masih berbentuk?'' Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

''Aku belum pernah mencoba bahkan untuk memikirkannya pun tidak, sepertinya dia harus mengolah mie ramennya seolah itu pasta, tentu tekstur keduanya berbeda, tapi kita coba saja,'' ujar Sai cepat.

''Pasta,'' kata Sasuke sambil menjentikan jarinya. ''Anggap saja itu _spagetthi _, tentu akan ada perbedaan rasa. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba,'' kata Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

''Sausnya... saus apa yang harus kubuat?''

''Saus apa yang harus kubuat?'' Sasuke mengulangi.

''Apa dia punya panci penggorengan?'' kata Sai menginterupsi.

''Ada panci penggorengan?'' tanya Sasuke. Sakura di ujung telepon, menyahut, ''Ya.''

''Ya,'' Sasuke meneruskan jawaban itu ketemannya. Sakura bingung sejenak, entah memang ada gema atau memang Sasuke mengulang setiap apa yang ia katakan padanya.

''Bagus,'' gumam Sai. ''Sekarang kita lihat apa yang ada di lemari es miliknya, kita mungkin akan membuat sesuatu yang mirip pasta.'' Ia mengambil kocokkan krimnya dan menuangkannya perlahan diatas piring sebagai hiasan sambil memandu Sasuke, dan melalui Sasuke, memandu Sakura, untuk menyiapkan saus daging sederhana. Ia memang selalu bisa mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus kalau itu berhubungan dengan masakan. Tak perlu gugup pikirnya.

.

.

Hari sudah lewat tengah malam saat kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan Templi. Mereka mampir membeli bir kalengan dari mesinnya dan singgah sejenak si suatu taman.

Sasuke sudah menyimpan nomor Sakura ketika Sakura meneleponnya tadi. Sambil mereka berjalan pulang, diteleponnya Sakura.

''Hai Sakura, ini Sasuke. Bagaimana makan malammu?''

''Oh hai Sasuke. Bagus sekali. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu.''

''Kau di mana? Aku mendengar semacam suara bergetar.''

''Oh, aku di bak mandi, berendam. Habis ini mau tidur.''

''Dia sedang mandi,'' bisik Sasuke pada Sai.

''Mie ramen di jadikan pasta itu memang inspirasi yang hebat ditengah keterbatasan bahan makanan,'' kata Sakura. Terdengar suara percikan air. ''Walaupun kurasa saus buatanku tak seenak buatanmu,'' Sakura meneruskan. ''Maksudku, kalau aku tidak membuat kekeliruan pada awalnya...''

Sasuke menyengir ke arah Sai. ''Kau tahu, aku ingin memasak untukmu, Sakura.''

''Betulkah?''

''Apa acaramu besok malam?''

Sakura terdiam, ia tidak ingin terkesan terlalu antusias. ''Tidak ada sih,'' jawabnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengakhiri telepon dan meneriakkan seruan yang bergema di sepanjang jalan kecil yang mereka lewati. ''Dia ingin aku masak untuknya!''

''Wow,'' kata Sai datar. ''Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau masak.''

''Ah ya, aku berharap kau memberiku ide, teman.''

''_hai voluto la bicicletta..._ Kau yang menginginkan sepedanya, jadi kayuhlah!'' kata Sai sambil mengangkat bahu.

''Yah, jangan begitu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu.''

''Tak mungkin kau melakukan hal yang sama untukku,'' tukas Sai, ''Mengingat hasil masakanmu yang tidak karuan rasanya.''

''Kau tahu maksudku?'' tanya Sasuke.

Sai mengerutkan kening, ''Supaya jelas, intinya apa yang kau minta dariku?''

''Hanya beberapa ide. Sesuatu yang keren, seksi, sehingga bisa membuat Sakura yang cantik jelita dibanjiri rasa cinta dan mau naik ke tempat tidur denganku.''

''Membuat seseorang jatuh cinta dan membuat seseorang terangsang adalah dua hal yang berbeda.''

''Bagaimana bisa begitu?''

''Kalau kau ingin membuat seseorang menangis,'' kata Sai perlahan, ''Kau beri dia bawang untuk di iris-iris. Tapi kalau kau ingin dia merasa sedih, masakkanlah untuknya makanan yang mengingatkan dia dengan ibunya yang telah tiada misalnya. Kau lihat bedanya?''

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

''Dan untuk membuat seseorang terangsang,'' Sai meneruskan. ''Nah itu lebih sulit daripada membuat seseorang menangis, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin. Seafood, misalnya, _lanarche ajo e ojo,_ siput bumbu minyak dan bawang putih. Disuwir-suwir dengan tangan dan dicelupkan dalam mentega cair sebelum dimasak. _Wine_, tentu saja sebagai penutupnya, sehingga kau akan merasa energi dan kebahagiaan. Tapi kalau ingin seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, kau akan memasak sesuatu yang beda untuknya, sesuatu yang sederhana tapi memicu emosi. Sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau kau mengenal jiwanya.''

''Misalnya?''

''Nah itu dia kesulitannya. Kau harus sungguh-sungguh kenal orangnya, masa lalunya, latar belakangnya, apakah ia keras atau halus, kering atau berminyak. Singkatnya kau harus mencintainya lebih dulu, dan setelah itu pun belum tentu cukup kau mengenalnya untuk masak masakan yang menjerat hatinya.''

''_Parla comme t'ha fatto mammeta... _Bicara saja seperti yang diajarkan ibumu, jangan beromong kosong,'' kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. ''Semua terlalu rumit untuk otakku. Buat saja dengan masakanmu agar ia mau ke tempat tidur denganku.''

''Masakanku? Kalau tidak salah awalnya aku hanya diminta memberi ide?''

''Ah,'' Sasuke terlihat agak malu-malu ''Masalahnya, bayangkan saja betapa mengerikannya kalau aku merusak menu istimewamu, membuatmu kecewa, terlebih lagi membuat Sakura kecewa. Lagi pula,'' ia menambahkan dengan cerdik ''Ini kesempatanmu mencoba resep-resep karyamu sendiri.''

''Hmm ada betulnya juga,'' jawab Sai

''Aku hanya pekerja di Templi, meskipun restoran kelas tinggi, tapi tetap saja apa yang ku produksi hanya kue-kue Jiraya-pemilik resep.''

''Jadi kau mau membantuku?'' Sasuke bertanya cepat-cepat. ''Kau akan membuatkanku masakan fantastis yang bisa kukatakan pada Sakura sebagai masakanku sendiri?''

Sai tertawa dan meninju lengan sahabatnya. ''Tentu saja. Akan ku beri kau _bicicletta-_sepedah-nya. Tapi harus dipastikan kau tahu cara mengayuhnya, oke?''

.

.

.

.

.

To : Sakura (08571422****)

Hai..

Datanglah besok malam ke apartemenku, aku akan memasak untukmu

(sent 00.45)

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura menelpon Tenten dan menceritakan sebuah berita.

''Aku bertemu seorang chef. Dan, Tenten, dia sangat tampan. Dia memberiku ide hebat mengubah mie ramen menjadi pasta di tengah keterbatasan bahan makanan yang kupunya dan memanduku bagaimana membuatnya. Dan malam ini dia mengajakku ke apartemennya, dia akan masak sesuatu untukku.''

''Wah yang benar saja, kau akan ke apartemennya? Pada kencan pertama?''

''Ya, dimana lagi dia bisa memasak untukku?''

''Kau akan tidur dengannya?''

''Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru satu kali bertemu dia.''

''Kalau kau pergi ke apartemennya, dia akan berpikir kau mau tidur dengannya,'' kata Tenten tegas.

''Kelihatannya dia bukan orang semacam itu.''

''Sakura, ini Konoha, percayalah padaku, dia pasti berpikir kau akan tidur dengannya.''

Sakura menghela nafas. ''Kau yang selalu bilang untuk mengikuti kata hatiku.''

''Betul. Asal kau tahu pasti ke arah mana mau mengikutinya. Dengarkan aku, bawa pengaman ya? Itu satu hal yang sering dilupakan oleh lelaki-lelaki Konoha.''

''Aku sudah cukup pengalaman tentang lelaki Konoha, Tenten,'' Sakura agak menggerutu. ''Lagi pula, aku sudah bilang dia baik. Dan dia punya apartemen, jadi setidaknya tak akan ada semak-semak.''

''A-ha. Jadi kau memang mau tidur dengannya ya?''

''Mungkin,'' Sakura mengakui. ''Aku masih belum memutuskan. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi.''

''Kalau begitu kau harus bawa kondom. Dan ingat apapun yang kau kenakan, jangan pakai sepatu sneaker.'' Tenten mengingatkan.

''Hahaha, oke, Jaaaa~''

.

.

Pagi itu giliran Sai libur, dan ia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk berbelanja di pasar bahan makanan-lebih lengkap dibanding Daizo market-untuk resep permintaan Sasuke. Ia tidak punya ide saat ini. Ia hanya melihat-lihat sekitar.

_ctak, _Sai menjentikkan jarinya. Dibenaknya terpikir sebuah masakan dengan tema masa muda-kehidupan muda yang harus diraih dan dirayakan. Tentu saja ia tak akan menjelaskan itu pada Sasuke. Temannya itu selalu sakit kepala setiap kali Sai menjelaskan pola-pola yang ia lihat disetiap resep masakan.

Kemudian ia lanjut berjalan ke arah toko sayuran, ia melihat gadis itu lagi. Sai berhenti, jantungnya serasa naik ke mulut. Ia tidak tahu siapa, namun akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihatnya berjalan kaki di sekitar pusat kota, terutama di pasar bahan makanan ini.

Sai memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat dan menyapa ''Hai'', tapi begitu gadis tersebut menoleh padanya, Sai kehilangan keberanian dan pura-pura mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil beberapa butir tomat. ''Tomat'', gumamnya dan si gadis mundur membiarkan Sai mengambil tomat itu.

Sai melihat kepergian sang gadis. Gadis itu berdiri sebentar di depan etalase pakaian dalam yang indah, lalu membuka pintu toko dan masuk.

Sai terhenti. _Apa yang kulakukan, baka! _Sai menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. _Gadis itu sudah punya pacar, bahkan lebih dari sekedar pacar, kalau tidak, untuk apa dia membeli pakaian dalam yang indah, baka! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau dia masih single? _Sai berbalik, patah hati, dan melanjutkan berbelanja.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu toko dan masuk. Matanya tertuju pada gadis Konoha yang mulus tanpa cacat berumur tiga puluhan.

''Tunggu sebentar,'' ucap si gadis sambil berlalu dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa _lingerie._

Mata Sakura terpikat dengan satu set _lingerie _berwarna merah dengan simpul yang rumit. Sakura tak melihat ada label harga. Mahal-pikirnya. Dan benar saja saat harganya muncul di mesin kasir, ia harus merelakan uang jajannya selama satu minggu.

.

.

''Akan ku ajari kau caranya mengiris'', kata Sai. ''Dengan begitu saat dia datang ia bisa melihatmu sedang membuatnya.''

''Oke,'' kata Sasuke percaya diri. Sai mengambil sebuah apel dan tas berisi sekumpulan pisau miliknya.

''Kalau kau sampai merusaknya,'' katanya, ''Kubunuh kau.''

''Aku tak akan merusaknya.''

''Kau harus memotong bagian yang tebal dengan tumit pisau, sedang ujungnya hanya boleh memotong bagian yang tipis.'' Jelas Sai. ''Kau harus memotongnya dengan cepat, sebelum potongan pertama jatuh, kau sudah harus memotong bagian lainnya, begitu seterusnya.''

''Tapi ingat, benda ini bisa memotong kaki babi dengan mudah, jadi berhati-hatilah jarimu bukan halangan yang berarti.'' tambah Sai.

Selagi Sasuke belajar mengiris, Sai melanjutkan kerjaannya, memanggang daging dan sayur. Lalu membuat hidangan penutup, _ricotta-_keju segar asal Italia-dengan madu dan taburan kayu manis, dan segelas _wine _putih manis, yang akan dijadikan saus colek untuk _torzzetti, _biskuit hazelnut buatan sendiri.

Hari ini Sai juga harus mengajari temannya cara merebus ganda.

.

.

Di apartemen khusus para pelajar-pelajar asal Suna menginap. Sakura mulai bimbang dengan _lingerie _tadi, ia berpikir apakah dirinya terlihat seperti wanita murahan. Melihat begitu banyak pengait dan ikatan pengencang.

''Bagaimana menurutmu?'' Sakura bertanya pada Temari teman sekamarnya. ''Terlalu repot? Terlalu rumit?''

Temari merespon. ''Begini saja kuharap dia mempunyai tangan yang cekatan.''

''Ya, aku diberi kesan kalau dia mempunyai tangan yang lihai.''

''Kalau begitu malam ini akan menjadi malam yang hebat untukmu.'' kata Temari mengedipkan mata.

.

.

Sasuke masih berkutat memahami konsep perebus ganda. Beberapa kali ia mengocok kuning telur, lalu didapatinya menjadi lumpur yang lengket.

''Kau terlalu brutal,'' kata Sai. ''Begini gerakkan sikumu, jangan hanya pergelangan tangan. Seperti ini.'' Sai menyontohkan.

Sasuke mencoba lagi, dan berakhir dengan adonan yang terbang ke luar mangkok.

''Sabar.'' kata Sai. ''Cobalah lagi.''

''Tak ada harapan.'' kata Sasuke menyerah. ''Aku tak bisa melakukannya.''

''Harus bisa. Ayo coba lagi.''

''Ah tapi tidak harus aku kan?'' kata Sasuke cerdik. ''Aku dan Sakura akan duduk di meja makan sambil sesekali aku pergi kedapur pura-pura mengocok, padahal sebetulnya kau yang melakukannya.''

Sai berpikir, ''Jadi aku harus ada di mana?''

''Di sini saja. Sakura tak perlu tahu, setelah semuanya beres kau bisa menyelinap ke luar.''

''Okelah kalau begitu,'' jawab Sai rada engan. Rasanya itu lebih mudah daripada mengajari Sasuke memasak.

.

.

Pukul 20.00 Sakura akhirnya menemukan alamat yang diberitahukan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke muncul jauh di atas kepalanya. ''Naiklah tidak dikunci!'' seru Sasuke.

.

''Hai, apa kabar Sakura?'' sapa Sasuke.

''Baik,'' lelaki di depannya memang tampan tapi bau harum yang ia cium sekarang lebih menarik.

''Kami-sama, bau apa ini?'' katanya.

''Makan malam...'' jawab Sasuke singkat.

''Baunya-'' Sakura menarik nafas dalam. ''Sungguh luar biasa.''

''Memang baunya lumayan,'' kata Sasuke merendah. ''Masih sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.''

''Dua puluh menit?'' Sakura tak yakin apa ia sanggup menunggu selama itu.

''Jangan khawatir. Rasanya akan lebih enak jika kita menunggu sebentar lagi. Semakin lapar semakin nikmat.'' Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dan mencium pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

Merinding. Ternyata Tenten memang benar pikir Sakura.

.

.

''Jadi makan apa kita malam ini?'' tanya Sakura antusias.

''Hmm, _spaghetti, artichoke, _sup _asparagus, dan torzzetti._''

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. ''Siapa itu?'' tanya Sakura.

''Teman sekamarku. Jangan khawatir, dia akan pergi.''

''Dia juga chef?''

''Sai? Tidak. Dia masih belajar. Dia tukang cuci gelas. Kita makan sekarang?''

.

.

Sakura belum pernah makan yang seperti ini. _Spaghetti-_nya bergelimang saus kental dari daging dan _wine,_ gurih, pedas dan kental. Dan dagingnya-daging kambing muda-sebaliknya berwarna kemerahan dan manis, begitu lembut seakan lumer di mulut. Disajikan tanpa sayuran, tapi setelahnya Sasuke membawa masakan selanjutnya ke meja, _artichoke-_sayur berbentuk bulat bertangkai, dengan sisik-sisik besar berbentuk segitiga-utuh, berkuah minyak zaitun hangat dan jus lemon serta ditaburi daun mint. Aromanya luar biasa pikir Sakura, sekarang perutnya sudah kenyang tapi mulutnya belum mau berhenti.

Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk mengurusi sup _asparagusn-_nya. Beberapa menit Sakura berpikir untuk membantu. Mengumpulkan piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur.

''Biar aku mengerjakan ini selagi kau mengerjakan itu.'' kata Sakura sambil mendorong pintu dapur yang sulit dibuka.

Sasuke menahan pintunya, ''Maaf pintu ini macet.''

''Mau aku dorong dari sebelah sini?'' tawar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pegangan pintu.

''Tidak usah biar aku yang melakukannya nanti.''

Selama beberapa saat yang membingungkan, Sakura mendengar suara gumaman dari balik pintu. Dan secepatnya menyadari itu Sasuke yang sedang bersenandung.

''Pintunya sudah ku betulkan, mau membantu membawakan ini ke meja?'' tawar Sasuke sambil membawa sup _asparagus _ ke luar dari dapur.

Mereka kembali menyantap hidangan, begitu enaknya sampai mereka lupa bernafas. Tangkai _asparagus _, terendam dalam saus berbusa dari kuning telur dan _wine_. Begitu lembut pikir Sakura. Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat.

.

.

Di dapur Sai membawa panci-panci ke tempat cuci piring dengan hati-hati, tanpa menimbulkan suara.

''Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?'' Sai mendengar Sasuke bertanya.

''Aku menulis esai mengenai sejarah seni untuk sebuah olimpiade,'' suara gadis menjawab. ''Pemenangnya dapat hadiah tinggal di Konoha selama satuh tahun penuh. Semacam beasiswa.''

Ada sesuatu di suara gadis itu yang membuat Sai tergetar, ia teringat kocokan putih telur dan gula saat ia membuat hiasan di Templi, begitu lembut, seperti suara itu. Tanpa sadar Sai mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

''Aku suka pahatan wajah hokage di sini, mahakarya yang luar biasa'' puji Sakura.

''Kalau aku pemahat batu,'' kata Sasuke demgan suara memuja, ''Aku akan memahat wajahmu, Sakura. Lalu semua karyaku akan menjadi cantik.''

Senyum Sai melebar, ia memang jago masak, tapi kalau urusan seni merayu, Sasuke tak ada tandingannya.

Setelah ia mengeringkan tangannya. Sai berjingkrak perlahan meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

Akhirnya, Sasuke membawa _torzzetti _ke sofa tua lusuh. Sasuke mencelupkan biskuit kesaus berwarna keemasan dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Sakura. Sakura ragu sejenak, lalu membuka mulut. Rasa manis beraroma _wine_. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati rasanya. ''Kami-sama bukan main rasanya.''

Sekarang Sasuke mencelupkan dua jarinya ke saus _wine _bermadu. Sekali lagi Sakura ragu sejenak, lalu ia membiarkan Sasuke memasukkan kedua jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura menjillati cairan kental bermadu itu, sampai rasa manisnya menghilang. Beberapa tetes jatuh ke lehernya dan Sasuke menjilatinya bahkan saat Sakura masih menghisap jarinya.

Sasuke melepas pakaian Sakura perlahan-lahan, selembar demi selembar, seakan mengupas bawang, mencium Sakura setiap kali ia melepas selembar pakaian. _Memang inilah yang kuharapkan, _pikirSakura. _Tenten ternyata benar._

Sasuke melepas _lingeria _merah, sekarang menarik pita-pita kecilnya. Sakura merasakannya melonggar, menanti Sasuke selesai melepas semuanya. Sasuke mengalami kesulitan dengan satu ikatan. Ia mencoba melepas ikatan itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Lalu menariknya kuat-kuat.

''Tunggu,'' gumam Sakura. ''Kau hanya membuatnya jadi lebih kencang.''

''Aku ambil pisau,'' kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

''Biar aku yang melepasnya,'' kata Sakura cepat. Sementara Sakura melepas semua sisa ikatan, Sasuke berlutut di depannya, menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya dan bergumam.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Sakura.

''Aku mengucapkan doa syukur,'' kata Sasuke sambil nyengir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaah chapter panjang pertama untukku kekeke**

**Gomenne menjadikan para lelaki Konoha jadi berkesan negatif hihihi**

**oya rasanya si Sai mau aja dibodoh-bodohin sama Sasu-chan ahahaha namanya juga sahabat, apapun untuk sahabat ya kaaan?**

**Tapi jadi sahabat jangan suka manfaatin gitu dong Sasu-chan. *pukpuk***

***dikasih deathglare sama Sasu-chan***

**hahaha iya iya Dii tau, Dii yang buat cerita, Sasu-chan cuma jadi korban disini haha**

**udah dulu ya cape nih**

**oya lemonnya gak kerasa ya? Haha namanya juga baru permulaan hehe**

**Jaaaaa~**

**review please, as a feedback :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oke author mulai urai konfliknya "perlahan" di chapter kali ini. Cukup konflik batin aja tapi yaaa haha**

**Here we go!**

**Masashi Kishimoto, the owner of included character here. Author just a weird-person who make it complicated.**

**Warning! Out of chara, Soft Lemon, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOOD OF LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Kiba, dan pelanggan setia lainnya di kedai kopi milik keluarga Nara mendapat atraksi menarik ketika melihat Sasuke berlari menyeberangi jalanan menuju kedai, masih basah habis mandi, dan hanya berlilitkan handuk di pinggang.

"_Cappuccino _dua, Shika!" serunya. Dari cengiran Sasuke terlihat bahwa ia punya alasan menyenangkan mengapa begitu terburu-buru, dan kedua temannya bisa menduga apa itu. Mereka menyambutnya dengan cengiran tak kalah lebar.

Sasuke kembali sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi itu serta dua buah _cornetti, _menyeberangi jalan, meliuk-liuk menghindari lalu lintas. Benaknya sudah sibuk memikirkan hal-hal lain.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke kamar tidur dari kamar mandi, terbungkus handuk, kulitnya basah berkilau disinari cahaya matahari pagi, rambut basahnya menempel lekat di kulit lehernya.

"Kawaii", kata Sasuke serius. Diambilnya kamera digital dari laci meja. "Senyum." Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke memotretnya. "Sekarang kembali ke tempat tidur." Sasuke menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, tempat baki sarapan telah menunggu.

Sakura kembali ke tempat tidur dan melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Sasuke, lalu meraih cangkir miliknya. Sasuke mengambil sedikit busa dari _cappuccino _dan mengoleskannya kepucuk hidung Sakura. Sakura tertawa, Sasuke lalu mengambil cangkir ditangan Sakura, meletakkannya hati-hati di meja samping, kemudian berbalik dan mencium Sakura. Setelah ragu-ragu sebentar, Sakura menelusup kepelukan Sasuke, menciuminya dengan penuh gairah, Mendorong Sasuke dengan tubuhnya.

.

.

Sakura harus bergegas menuju kuliah pertamanya di pagi ini, tapi masih sempat mencuri waktu untuk menelpon sahabatnya, Tenten. Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan sahabatnya adalah:

"Jadi?"

"Uh, sepertinya aku melangkah sedikit jauh dari yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya," Sakura menjelaskan.

Pertanyaan Tenten yang kedua: "Dan apa yang dia masak?"

Ketika Sakuran menceritakan menunya, satu persatu, dan mencoba menjelaskan serinci mungkin mengenai rasa dan aroma setiap masakan. Terdengar desis di seberang teleponnya.

"_Artichoke? __Sayur_ berbentuk bulat bertangkai? Dengan sisik-sisik besar berbentuk segitiga-utuh? Dengan apa dia membumbuinya?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Dengan minyak zaitun hangat dan jus lemon serta ditaburi daun mint." Kata sakura menggoda. "Kau bisa bayangkan?"

"Bukan main Sakura. Masakan itu luar biasa, aku pernah memakannya sekali dan masih ingat rasanya."

"Itu memang makanan utamanya."

"Huaa Saku. Aku iri. Apa lagi yang akan dia masak setelah ini?"

"Dia tidak bilang. Dan aku harus buru-buru sekarang, aku sudah terlambat kuliah. Jaa~"

.

.

Di restoran, Sai, yang tidak bisa mengerti mengapa semua serasa serasalah baginya. Untuk membuat _dolci-_ hidangan penutup—ia harus bisa membuat suasana hatinya riang dan ringan seperti hidangan yang ia buat. Tapi hari ini pemusatan pikirannya kacau. Ia tak bisa melupakan gadis yang ditemuinya di pasar, gadis yang baru diajaknya bicara sepatah kata. Ia ingin memasakkan gadis itu masakan seperti masakan yang ia buatkan untuk Sasuke tadi malam. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah si gadis. Sai menghela nafas dan mencoba menghilangkan angan-angan itu dari kepalanya.

.

.

Di ruang kelas Sakura mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang kini tengah dijelaskan dosennya, Kurenai. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali, pikirannya masih memutar ingatan tentang kejadian semalam. Ditambah lagi hari ini dosennya begitu menyebalkan, ia memaksakan pandangannya tentang seni di Suna, dimana Konoha-lah yang lebih baik. _Hei biar bagaimanapun Suna tetap tempat kelahiranku_, _biarpun konoha lebih indah beribu-ribu kali, pandanganku tentang Suna tak akan berubah, _pikir Sakura.

.

"Orang itu menyebalkan," gerutu salah seorang mahasiswa waktu mereka merapikan buku-buku kuliah.

"Yah, dia tahu apa yang dia katakan, dan itu tak sepenuhnya salah." Sanggah Sakura. Dia agak merasa bersalah, untuk pertama kalinya konsentrasinya tidak terpusat selama kuliah Kurenai, mengingat-ingat sentuhan Sasuke, tekanan tubuh Sasukepada tubuhnya. Ahh, payah.

"Ada yang mau _pizza_?" Tanya Temari.

"Di mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di Pizzeria dekat pusat kota".

"Oke sampai bertemu di sana." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

.

.

_Pizza_-nya dimasak ala Italia; tipis dan garing, dilapisi saus tomat segar, _mozzarella—_keju lunak dari susu kerbau_, _dan _basil_—daun herbal, masih satu keluarga dengan mint. Secara tradisional, waktu panggang yang dibutuhkan untuk _pizza _Italia yang benar adalah lamanya si juru masak bisa menahan nafas, dan benar-benar harus tepat, sehingga bagian bawah _pizza _itu keras dan kering tapi sausnya masih berbentuk cairan kental.

Ternyata Sakura memang benar-benar lapar. Jamuan tadi malam bukannya membuat Sakura kekenyangan, malah membangkitkan selera makan Sakura, dan kali ini ia makan dengan lahap.

"Ini sih bukan _pizza_, ini _pancake_," mahasiswa bernama Gaara bergumam, menyodok-nyodokkan _pizza_-nya dengan jari. "Masa _pizza_ tipis begini?". Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan si Gaara.

Sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Baru beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menyadari bahwa yang berbunyi itu ponsel miliknya, karena tidak seperti biasa, bunyi deringnya sekarang lagu klasik _Sunshine of Your Love_. Lalu ia sadar Sasuke pasti mengganti deringnya waktu dia di kamar mandi tadi pagi.

"Halo?" Sakura menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura! Kau suka _ringtone-_mu yang baru?"

"Terima Kasih. Aku suka sekali."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menelponmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian malam tadi." Kata sasuke dengan suara seperti orang bermimpi (?)

Sakura merendahkan suara. "Aku juga."

"Rasanya aku belum pernah mengalami yang seperti tadi malam."

"Aku juga." Sakura teringat rasa saus _wine _bermadu. "Malam tadi memang luar biasa." Wajahnya agak memerah.

"Kapan kita bertemu lagi?"

"Rasanya hari sabtu aku tidak ada acara."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sayangnya hari sabtu, hari tersibukku. Tapi aku bisa mengambil libur hari minggu."

"Oke. Kau mau menonton?"

"Tidak aku mau memasakkanmu lagi," kata Sasuke. "Sesuatu yang benar-benar spesial."

Baru mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "Oke. Aku tidak sabar menunggu. Jaa, Sasuke."

"Jaa, Sakura."

.

.

"_Seafood,_'' desis Sasuke

''Apa?'' kata Sai. Ia sibuk membuat hiasan tipis nan rumit dari buah kiwi.

''Lain kali, kita buatkan Sakura _seafood._'' Sasuke, yang sedang bertugas, mendorong setumpuk piring kotor ketempat cuci piring dan bergegas mengambil piring-piring bersih untuk dibawa ke ruang makan restoran. ''Pertama, makanan itu akan membuatnya 'panas', kedua dia pasti takkan menolak bermain dengan pedang kebanggaanku untuk hidangan penutupnya,'' katanya riang sambil melewati pintu ke ruang makan.

Sai membuka mulut. Ia ingin mengingatkan bahwa seni merayu dengan masakan itu hal yang tidak serendah itu, tapi temannya sudah tak terlihat.

Saat melihat Sasuke kembali, ''Aku pikir, mungkin daripada membawa _seafood _ke Sakura, lebih baik membawa Sakura ke _seafood,_'' saran Sai.

''Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa?'' kening Sasuke berkerut.

''Kau bisa pinjam mobil _van _milik Shikamaru untuk mengajaknya ke tepi laut. Lalu kau bisa buat tempat memanggang dengan arang di pantai.''

Sasuke tampak agak curiga. ''Tapi itu artinya aku harus masak.''

''Ya, tapi kan cuma ikan bakar?''

''Ikan bakarku,'' kata Sasuke sedih, ''Tak akan senikmat ikan bakarmu. Kau harus ikut.'' Wajahnya berubah jadi cerah. ''Aku tahu. Aku akan berpura-pura mengajarimu, jadi akan kelihatan seakan kau memasak ikan itu di bawah pengawasanku.'' Sasuke mengangguk antusias. ''Dan sesudahnya, kau harus membiarkan kami berduaan.''

''Entahlah...'' Sai engan.

''Aku suka ide itu,'' kata Sasuke. ''Kita akan menikmati hari yang romantis dipantai hanya bertiga. Atau, hanya berdua saja. Yah, tiga termasuk kau.''

Sai ingin protes. Memikirkan berpura-pura sepanjang hari padahal dia bisa memanfaatkan hari libur itu di dapur mencoba resep baru.

''Ayolah,'' kata Sasuke membujuk. ''Apa lagi yang akan kau kerjakan di akhir pekan? Lagi pula aku bisa menyuruh Sakura mengajak temannya untuk menemanimu. Jadi kita sama-sama punya kencan. Kau hanya perlu ingat berpura-pura bahwa aku yang ahli masak. Apa susahnya sih?''

Ada dua alasan kuat mengapa Sai akhirnya setuju ikut pergi ke pantai dengan Sasuke, dan tak satu pun dari alasan itu berhubungan dengan kesempatan berkencan yang ditawarkan.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika Sai pertama kali tiba di Konoha. Ia terpaksa bekerja menjadi pelayan karena ia belum punya kemampuan yang memenuhi kualifikasi. Bahkan jadi seorang pelayan tidak bisa ia kerjakan dengan baik, ia suka lupa meja mana yang memesan makanan, kadang ia salah memberikan bon tagihan. Berkat otak encer dan cepat Sasuke yang melihat dan langsung membantu masalah-masalahnya, ia terbebas dari pemecatan di hari pertamanya. Sasuke mengajari Sai, bagaimana menggelapkan uang tip, bagaimana melenyapkan sebotol bir, dan bagaimana mengantongi cukup bahan makanan dari dapur restoran agar tidak kelaparan di hari libur. Sebagai imbalan Sai memasak bahan makanan curian itu untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya perlu sekali mencicipi untuk yakin kalau Sai punya bakat terpendam yang sangat besar. Sasuke-lah yang mendorong Sai ikut kursus masak untuk memperoleh ijazah yang sangat memperbolehkan Sai tinggal di apartemennya dan memasak untuk mereka berdua sebagai ganti uang sewa. Begitu Sai tamat belajar, Sasuke masih jadi pelayan junior, senang menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk berpacaran dengan turis-turis cantik. Tapi kesetiaan Sasuke pada Sai sama besarnya dengan ketidakseriusannya pada pacar-pacarnya. Sasuke tahu di mana ada lowongan pekerjaan terbaik dan ia selalu memastikan Sai bekerja di tempat terbaik. Sai banyak berhutang budi pada Sasuke, dan sulit baginya menolak apa pun permintaan Sasuke.

Alasan kedua lebih sederhana. Ia jarang punya kesempatan masak ikan.

.

.

.

Mereka janjian bertemu di kedai kopi milik keluarga Nara sebelum berangkat, selain karena Sasuke meminjam van milik Shikamaru, juga karena mereka perlu membekali diri untuk diperjalanan dengan kopi dan beberapa kudapan roti.

Di meja bar suasana sangat ceria dan riuh rendah, musim kompetisi sepak bola sudah mulai, Kiba kalah bertaruh dengan Naruto, dan sebagai hukumannya ia dipaksa memakai seragam klub sepak bola yang dibencinya seharian penuh.

''Tapi dia tidak tahu aku pakai baju double,'' bisik Kiba pada Sai. ''Begitu sampai dekat stadion, aku lepaskan baju jelek ini dan kubakar, persetan dengan taruhan.''

Sai tidak mendengarkan. Dia baru saja melihat dua gadis berjalan ke arah mereka. Kedua gadis membawa ransel dan masing-masing membawa sebotol minum. Salah seorang dari mereka khas gadis Sasuke, cantik, montok, rambutnya pirang. Dan yang satunya adalah gadis itu, gadis yang dilihatnya beberapa kali di pasar. Sai merasakan pipinya memanas, kemerahan seperti tomat.

''Ah, bagus. Itu cewek-ceweknya,'' kata Sasuke.

Kedua gadis ini menuju pintu kedai. Sai ingin sekali mencium sahabatnya. Kali ini semuanya kelihatan sangat sempurna. Ia akan menghabiskan sehari penuh dengan gadis itu di pantai. Ini bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada bicara dengannya di pasar. Pikir Sai.

Kegembiraan Sai memudar, diganti dengan rasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tidak suka padanya? Atau bagaimana jika ia menjadi bisu sehingga tidak memberikan kesan baik pada sang gadis? Tapi kemudian ia kembali tenang. Ia akan memasak nanti, dan itu artinya ia tak perlu gugup.

Kedua gadis itu sudah berada di dalam kedai saat Naruto dan Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga. Sai, dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Menunggu dikenalkan pada teman gadis Sasuke.

''Kami-sama kau beruntung Sai,'' bisik Kiba pada Sai.

''Aku tahu,'' kata Sai. Dia sendiri masih belum percaya pada keberuntungannya.

''Maksudku, gadis Sasuke oke, tapi dia belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang kau dapat.'' bisik Kiba melirik si pirang.

Sasuke memperkenalkan. ''Temari Sakura, ini Sai''

''Halo Sakura,'' sapa Sai. Lalu ia berpaling ke gadisnya sendiri, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia ingin tahu apakah gadis itu masih ingat dia di pertemuan merekan di pasar. ''Halo Temari,'' katanya lembut.

Si gadis tertawa. ''Bukan. Aku Sakura. Dia Temari.'' Gadis itu menunjuk temannya yang pirang.

''Hai Sai,'' gadis yang satu lagi berkata. ''Senang berkenalan denganmu.''

Sai masih menatap gadis pinknya, ''Tidak mungkin.''

''Tidak mungkin?'' si pirang mengerutkan kening.

''Maksudku...'' Sai berpikir keras untuk menyelamatkan situasi. ''Baik. Jadi kau Temari dan dia Sakura.''

''Kira-kira begitu,'' Temari mengiyakan.

''Selamat, Romeo,'' gumam Kiba. Ia melangkah ke depan dan menjabat tangan Temari. ''Hai, aku Kiba.''

''Dan kau berkencan dengan Sasuke.'' kata Sai pada Sakura. ''Ya tentu saja. Kau Sakura sesaat tadi aku agak bingung. Kita pernah bertemu di pasar. Kau ingat?''

''Maaf, aku tidak ingat,'' kata Sakura terlihat bingung.

Sai terdiam, wajahnya merah. Gadis itu tidak ingat dia. Ia makin terkesan konyol disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

.

.

''Kenapa sih kau?'' desis Sasuke ketika memuat barang-barang ke mobil.

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu. Sekarang setelah semua kecanggungan akibat kesalahpahaman tadi berlalu, tinggal perasaan kacau karena ia justru membantu Sasuke merayu gadis itu.

Sepanjang jalan Sai hanya menatap lantai mobil.

''Maaf,'' bisik Sakura ke telinga Temari. ''Kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang periang, Sai-mu itu.''

Mobil terayun-ayun ketika Sasuke membanting setir menyalip motor di depan van mereka. Gadis-gadis menjerit. Sai yang tenggelam dalam kekalutan pikirannya, tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dan ketika guncangan akibat banting setir Sasuke yang lebih spektakuler daripada sebelumnya, membuat Sakura berpegang pada lengan Sai. Sai merasa bahagia. Ia menyadari kalau perjalanan ini tidaklah buruk. _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan dia. Setidaknya aku bisa memasakkan makanan untuknya, masakan yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan._ Begitu pikir Sai.

.

.

Setelah mereka melewati hutan Konoha yang katanya hutan terlarang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi pantai, memarkirkan van, lalu menurunkan papan selancar dan langsung masuk ke air.

Yang lain masih bermain-main di air satu jam kemudian, ketika Sai memutuskan naik ke darat dan mulai menyiapkan makanan. Pertama ia membuat lubang tungku di pantai, diisnya ranting, dedaunan kering, dan arang kedalamnya. Lalu ia pergi mencari bahan yang akan dimasak.

Dipelabuhan ada bangunan kayu yang panjang. Jantung Sai berdetak lebih cepat. Ini baru pasar ikan, pikirnya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat. Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk membeli seekor ikan _sea bass-_ikan kakap putih_, cicale-_persilangan lobster kecil dan udang besar, beberapa tiram, kerang-kerangan, dua raup kepiting laba-laba, dan seekor cumi.

Sai berjalan ke arah pantai tempat mobil van Shikamaru di parkir. Ia telah menyalakan api tadi sebelum pergi belanja, sekarang asap tipis sudah terlihat di perapian yang dibuatnya. Mereka bertiga masih di laut. Sai berdiri sebentar, memandang Sakura, tubuh langsingnya tercetak di pakaian renangnya. Sai melihat Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menarik mendekat untuk menciumnya. Sai tersentak, dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke masakan.

_Ini untuk Sakura. Dari aku untuk dia meski dia tak akan pernah tahu._ Kata Sai dalam hati.

Ia menggelar terpal, mencari alas untuk talenan, dan mulai bekerja. Ia membawa bawang putih, _fennel*, oregano-_daun mirip mint biasa digunakan untuk menghilangkan bau amis- dan kentang dari rumah, dan sekarang menyibukkan diri mengiris dan mengupas, sementara teman-temannya berjalan mendekat.

''Ah, Sasuke, kau datang. Semua sudah hampir siap untuk mulai kau masak,'' kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

Sakura berjongkok di samping Sai, mengaggumi hasil buruan Sai di pasar ikan. ''Cantik-cantik sekali,'' desah Sakura, mengambil kerang yang di beli Sai.

Sai memandang sekilas rambut Sakura, pink, basah, kusut kena air laut, dan berlapis garam yang mengering.

''Cuminya belum kau cuci sampai bersih, Sai.'' kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sai. ''Ini cuci lagi.''

Padahal tentu saja cumi itu sudah bersih. ''Baik,'' kata Sai, bangkit.

''Jadi apa yang akan kau masak?'' tanya Temari.

''_Sea bass_ isi kerang dan _cicale _bakar,'' kata Sasuke bangga. ''Tolong berikan pisau itu.''

Sai menghabiskan satu jam penuh di apartemen mengajari Sasuke bagaimana membuka kerang.

Ketika Sai kembali dari adegan pura-pura mencuci cuminya, Sasuke terlihat sibuk, mengoceh, menceritakan bagaimana ia memasak resep ini sejak masih kecil, membuang kulit kerang kesegala arah, membanggakan dirinya sendiri, memerintah Sai, sementara Sai tanpa banyak bicara mengerjakan pekerjaan sesungguhnya.

''Ueh, Sai kau harus menambah rasa ikan itu. Iris beberapa bawang putih ya.''

''Tentu.'' Bawang putih itu untuk kentang, bukan untuk ikan, karena bawang akan merusak rasa ikan. Sai berpura-pura menumbuk beberapa bawang putih, lalu diam-diam menyingkirkannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak tak berdaya ketika ia melihat Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang canggung mengisikan kerang ke ikan _sea bass _. Jelas Sakura terpesona pada apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Sekilas Sai merasa cemburu.

''Sekarang kita tinggal menaruh ikannya di piring...'' kata Sasuke. Sai cepat-cepat mengulurkan sebotol _wine _dingin.

''Arigatou, kawan,'' gumam Sasuke, meneguk _wine _itu banyak-banyak.

''Untuk ikan,'' gumam Sai. ''_Wine _itu untuk ikan.'' kata Sai tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

''Dan ikannya juga perlu minum,'' kata Sasuke seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, menuangkan _wine _kemulut ikan. Beberapa kali Sai harus diam-diam membetulkan ketika api terlalu besar, atau saat bagian ikan belum diminyaki.

Ketika tiba saat untuk makan, Sai mengamati Sakura saat gadis itu mengambil kerang dan memasukkannya ke mulut disertai erangan nikmat, minyak mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya, membuat kulitnya bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari yang semakin redup. Sai memperhatikan cara Sakura makan, lahap tanpa takut atau ragu-ragu, menjilati minyak di jari-jarinya, menikmati rasa baru dan aroma asing. Berdeda sekali dengan wanita-wanita yang ia temui di Templi yang menyuap sedikit-sedikit dengan sangat hati-hati seakan makanan mereka berbahaya. Sakura makan dengan keriangan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

''Kau makan lahap sekali,'' kata Sai pada Sakura.

''Apa itu menyindir?'' tanya Sakura dengan mulut penuh.

''Bukan, itulah cara makan yang benar.''

''Sebetulnya aku makan seperti babi. Dari dulu ibuku sudah putus asa menasehatiku.'' kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sai memperhatikan, betapa lucunya sosok di depannya ini.

''Apa bumbunya Sasuke?'' Temari ingin tahu.

''Eh,'' kata Sasuke cemas melirik Sai.

''Aku merasakan _fennel* _dan _oregano,_'' kata Sakura, mengernyitkan dahi. ''Dan sesuatu yang lain. Jahe?''

Sai mengangguk sedikit hampir tak terlihat pada Sasuke.

''Bagus sekali,'' kata Sasuke. ''_Fenel*, oregano, _dan jahe. Kau benar, Sakura.''

Hati Sai mengembang dengan rasa kagum. Hanya sedikit, sedikit sekali ia menambahkan jahe di ikan _sea bass _itu. Bahkan chef profesional akan susah mengenali rasa jahenya. Sakura berbakat, pikirnya.

Ketika _cicala _terakhir telah diambil dari bara api dan disantap matahari sudah tak menampakan diri, satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari bara api.

''Aku kenyang sekali,'' kata Sakura sambil bersandar ke Sasuke.

''Perutmu sudah membuncit,'' gumam Sai.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. Sesaat mata Sai membalas senyumannya, lalu tatapannya beralih ke tempat lain. Sakura menahan tawa melihat tingkah Sai.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura. Itu sinyal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Sai.

''Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu.'' Ia berdiiri, hatinya terasa sakit.

''Aku ikut,'' kata Temari cepat-cepat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. ''Tarik aku.''

Ketika Sai menarik Temari ke atas, Temari memajukan tubuhnya sedikit lebih jauh dari yang dikira Sai. Ia sadar selama ia memikirkan Sakura, Temari rupanya mengharapkan hubungan romantis dengannya. Ia menoleh untuk minta bantuan Sasuke, tapi sahabatnya telah berpelukan dengan Sakura, bibir mereka bertaut.

''Oke, kita jalan-jalan ke sana,'' kata Sai sambil memandang sepasang merpati yang sedang asyik itu. ''Rasanya kita akan pergi agak lama,'' Sai menambahkan dengan nada engan.

.

.

Ini sempurna sekali pikir Sakura. Aku di pantai yang sepi bersama kekasihku lelaki Konoha yang tampan, yang baru saja memasakkan untukku hidangan laut paling nikmat. Apa lagi yang lebih baik dari ini?

Mereka cukup jauh dari jalan, sehingga tak terlihat, dan kalaupun terlihat mereka hanya akan berbentuk dua siluet dengan latar belakang api unggun, jadi dibiarkannya bibir Sasuke bergerak menuruni tubuhnya.

.

.

Segera setelah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura, Temari merangkul tangan Sai. Dia menunggu aku menciumnya, pikir Sai polos.

Mereka sampai ke tepi air, dan Temari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sai penuh arti.

''Temari,'' kata Sai dengan nada minta maaf. ''Ada yang harus ku katakan padamu.''

''Apa?''

''Ada orang lain.''

''Pacar?''

''Tidak juga.''

''Pacar laki-laki?''

''Bukan, bukan, bukan itu.''

''Lalu apa?''

''Biasa. Hanya gadis yang tidak mencintaiku.''

Temari berpikir sebentar. ''Nah, tidak ada gunanya setia pada gadis seperti itu.''

''Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.''

''Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi aku perlu mendinginkan diri,'' kata Temari. ''Aku mau berenang. Mau ikut?''

''Kenapa tidak?''

Setelah mereka menceburkan diri ke air. Sai berseru, ''Ayo kita berselancar!''

''Tapi papan selancarnya ada di sana.''

''Siapa perlu papan selancar?'' Sai menunggu ombak datang, lalu melempar tubuhnya ke atas ombak, membiarkan ombak membawanya ke tepi. Beberapa ombak pertama yang mereka coba, menenggelamkan mereka sampai terbatuk-batuk. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan.

.

.

Akhirnya, ketika Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi menunggu, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke Sakura, membukanya seperti _cicala,_ menghisap dagingnya yang manis. ''Oh, Sasuke,'' bisik Sakura. Sasuke bergerak memutar, menggerakkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi. Dan Sakura merasakan puncak kenikmatan. Rasanya seperti berbaring di papan selancar, menunggu datangnya ombak yang akan mengangkatmu. Napasnya mulai berat, mendorong hal itu terjadi.

.

.

Malam sudah larut ketika mereka semua naik ke mobil memulai perjalanan pulang yang cukup panjang. Sasuke berkutat dengan setirnya. Gadis-gadis terlihat kelelahan. Sakura telah terlelap, ketika Sai memandangnya. Tiba-tiba Sai menyadari mata Temari terbuka. Temari menatap Sai ketika ia memandang Sakura. Sai cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan, bertanya-tanya apakah Temari sekarang tahu bahwa temanyalah yang selalu ada dalam benaknya, dan kalau dia tahu, apakah dia akan bicara?

**.**

.

*Fennel : Bentuknya bulat, batangnya tinggi, dan daunnya kecil berwarna hijau segar. Daun fennel biasa digunakan untuk rempah dan tanaman obat. Fennel, pas untuk disantap segar untuk salad, atau dimasak setelah dibuang daunnya digunakan untuk membumbui masakan daging atau seafood.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konfliknya udah mulai muncul kan? Bagaimana menurut kalian sikap seorang Sai, apa yang ia lakukan benar mengingat ia memiliki hutang budi pada sahabatnya, Sasuke? Apa seorang Sai tidak boleh mengejar cintanya? Akankah Sai tetap harus mencintai dalam diam?

Huaaaah ini rumit untuk author

(okeee see yaa next weekend)


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa minna!**

**akhirnya Dii bisa update lagi.**

Mau balas ripiuw dulu nih

Guest : hahaha iya yah si Sasuke jadi terkesan player banget, waduuh.. Oke boleh tuh nanti author jadiin bahan pertimbangan buat jalan cerita kedepannya :D

Mako-chan : wah apa Sai sekejam itu sama sahabatnya, tapi author udah mikirin nasib Sai kedepannya kok, nanti ada 'sesuatu' yang buat dia ngelakuin 'sesuatu' ahahaha

Ocha chan : ahaha masasih? tapi kalo Ocha chan maunya begitu, hmmm, nanti author pertimbangkan :D

**ok let's start!**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto, owner of all chara**

**Mademoiselledi, owner of this Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**.**

**OOC, Alternate Reality, Typos, Lime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOOD OF LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika berjalan ke ruang kuliah mereka yang pertama hari ini, Temari menceritakan sikap aneh Sai di pantai pada Sakura.

''Jadi pada dasarnya dia bilang terlalu mencintai gadis misterius itu hingga ia tidak bisa main-main denganku,'' kata Temari.

''Ahh. Romantis sekali.''

''Dasar nasibku. Kukira semua lelaki Konoha tidak tetap hatinya, tukang serong, ternyata aku dapat yang tidak mau main-main.''

''Aku tidak mengira kau sangat menyukainya.''

''Ayolah Sakura, kuakui memang Sasuke-mu lah yang lebih tampan. Tapi jika diperhatikan mereka itu sebelas duabelas, mereka mirip Sakura!'' kata Temari penuh perasaan.

Tawa mereka menggema membangunkan seekor kucing yang sedang tidur di teras sebuah lorong saat mereka berdua melangkah semakin cepat menuju kelas.

.

.

Sai sedang membuat rumah-rumahan dari kartu atau setidaknya sama sulitnya. Kenyataannya, ia sedang memasak _millefeuille _buah_-_lapisan _pastry _(kue) tipis, buah tumbuk, dan krim. Tapi karena ia di Templi, hidangan itu disulap menjadi pameran yang luar biasa. Pertama-tama lapisan _pastry _dimasak sambil ditindih pemberat agar renyah dan garing. Lalu dilapisi karamel. Di antara lapisan itu ada _souffle _buah yang amat lembut. Karena _souffle _itu adonan kue yang tampak mirip dengan krim, orang baru akan menyadari itu _souffle _kalau sudah menggigitnya. Namun dibutuhkan keahlian khusus untuk hidangan rumit yang satu ini, setiap lapisan _souffle _harus mengembang dengan halus bagaikan genangan air, mengangkat atap _pastry _berkaramel yang tipis tanpa membuatnya miring, sehingga lapisan di atasnya memiliki lantai datar. Miring sedikit saja akan membuat seluruh bangunan itu roboh seperti menara Pisa. Dan setiap _souflle _harus lebih tipis daripada _souflle _di bawahnya, sehingga bagian atas tidak meremukkan bagian bawah.

Sai biasanya membuat cadangan kalau-kalau terjadi yang tidak diinginkan. Namun kali ini yang berkecamuk dipikirannya bukan _pastry. _Sebagian otaknya berpikir keras tentang kemungkinan makanan berikutnya yang akan dia masak untuk Sakura. Kini pengaturan waktunya menjadi kacau. Dua _souffle _yang ia buat gagal, ia harus memulai lagi dari awal, sementara gerak-geriknya saat ini telah menarik perhatian sang _chef de cuisine-_Jiraya.

Akhirnya _millefeuille _penggantinya selesai. Itu bukan _millefeuille _terbaik yang pernah ia buat, semoga masih bisa diterima, pikirnya.

Ketika Sai membawa karyanya, dengan tangan gemetar, untuk diperiksa Kakashi-sang _sous chef. _Sai harus menahan malu karena Kakashi memeriksa masakannya dengan pandangan yang tajam, seakan Sai baru pertama kali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dan lebih buruk lagi, Tuan Jiraya sendiri datang untuk memeriksa. Beberapa saat penuh penderitaan bagi Sai. Lalu Jiraya menengok ke jam dinding, dan kulit pucat Sai memerah di bagian pipi karena rasa malu. Sai sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu, tak mungkin membiarkan tamu menunggu lebih lama, pikir Jiraya. Akhirnya Jiraya mengangguk engan, dan pelayan cepat-cepat menaruh hidangan di bawah standar itu di baki.

Awalnya Sai tidak peduli apakah dirinya chef favorit Tuan Jiraya atau tidak, namun kali ini ia merasa berbeda karena sudah biasa menjadi favorit. Hanya ada satu orang yang hasil kerjanya disukai Jiraya secara konsisten, Aburame Shino. Sai melihat seberapa kerasnya pemuda itu berusaha menyenangkan Tuan Jiraya, seperti memuji setinggi langit tentang resep ciptaan Tuan Jiraya.

''Hei! Sai, bagaimana hari ini?'' tanya Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya.

''Kacau,'' gumam Sai. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan mata Sai ke arah Shino yang sedang mencicipi dengan penuh kekaguman salah satu masakan khusus Tuan Jiraya.

''Dia sudah terlalu banyak mencicipi, kurasa suatu saat nanti dia akan kesulitan membedakan mana makanan mana kotoran,'' komentar Sasuke. Sai tertawa. Betapa pun buruknya situasi, Sasuke selalu bisa menyemangatinya, yaa secara tidak langsung.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah giliran Sai libur, dan ia pergi mencari bahan-bahan untuk pesta masaknya yang selanjutnya. Sai berjalan ke arah toko penjagalan, ia menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit berbicara pada sang pemilik toko untuk menunjukkan-secara tidak langsung-kalau ia seorang chef. Kemudian sang pemilik pergi ke belakang dan kembali dengan tangan berlumuran darah penuh dengan; usus anak domba, otak domba, lidah babi, dan buntut kambing yang belum dikuliti. ''Masaklah dengan resep-resep sederhana ala Italia, jangan kau mencoba merekayasanya atau citarasa nya akan berbeda,'' jelas sang pemilik yang sepertinya mengerti tentang masakan Italia. Sai telah memutuskan, ia akan membuat masakan khas kota Roma. Ia ingin membangunkan bakat dalam diri Sakura, atau setidaknya ia ingin membuatkan masakan sesungguhnya.

Untuk penutup, ia berhasil memperoleh sedikit kopi luwak, biji kopi langka dari Indonesia. Tapi walaupun Sai telah dinasehati sang pemilik toko tadi, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak membuat eksperimen, mengganti sedikit bumbu asli dan menambahkannya dengan bumbu khas Konoha.

Di hatinya, perasaan bahagia dan sedih bercampur jadi satu, bagaikan putih dan kuning telur yang dikocok untuk membuat _omelet. _Rasa sedih karena tidak mendapatkan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri, diimbangi rasa gembira karena bisa memasak untuk Sakura, ia tidak tahu di mana rasa sedih ini berakhir dan rasa bahagia bermula.

.

.

Bahkan sebelum Sakura sampai di apartemen Sasuke, ia sudah bisa mencium bau masakan yang terbawa angin. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup bau masakan itu, sesuatu yang rumit, yang belum pernah kurasakan, pikirnya.

Pintu apartemen dibuka teman sekamar Sasuke. ''Hai,'' kata Sakura. ''Sasuke ada?'' Sakura tersenyum pada Sai.

''Dia sedang menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan malam,'' kata Sai. ''Masuklah.''

Pintu dapur tertutup dan dari baliknya terdengar suara sumpah serapah. ''Aku tak akan masuk ke sana kalau aku jadi kau,'' kata Sai malu-malu. ''Dia seperti kesurupan kalau sedang masak.''

''Kurasa sulit untuk mengikuti resep.''

''Ya kadang-kadang, tapi jadi _chef _lebih dari sekedar mengikuti resep.''

''O ya? Seperti apa?''

Sai ragu-ragu. ''Untuk jadi koki, cukup jadi pelaksana ide orang lain. Tapi untuk menjadi _chef, _kau harus menciptakan resep juga. Contohnya masakan khas kota Roma yang akan kaumakan nanti, para _chef _zaman dulu telah bereksperimen menciptakan resep yang bisa kita nikmati di zaman ini. Jadi kita berhutang pada mereka untuk menyempurnakan resep tersebut mengikuti perkembangan zaman.''

Sakura mengangguk, terpesona, dan Sai meneruskan, ''_Fritto misto-_cincangan jeroan campur, termasuk potongan; rebusan otak dan hati, dengan siput, artichoke, apel, pir, dan roti dicelup susu, semua digoreng garing berlapis adonan telur dan remah roti. Itu akan disusul dengan makanan utama berupa pasta yang disajikan dengan usus anak sapi yang masih begitu muda sehingga masih berisi susu induknya, dimasak dengan bawang, white wine, tomat, cengkeh, dan bawang putih-yang akan kau makan nanti, sang pemilik toko bersikeras agar bahan-bahan itu dimasak dengan cara...'' Ia berhenti, mendadak sadar terlalu semangat bicata, ia juga lupa bahwa Sasuke yang harusnya ditonjolkan sebagai _chef. _Ia mengingat-ingat kembali, apakah ada sesuatu yang terlanjur ia ucapkan yang bisa membongkar rahasia?

''Sasuke memasakkan otak untukku?'' Wajah Sakura mengernyit.

''Juga berbagai makanan lain, hati, usus. Percaya saja padak''-hampir ia mengatakan 'ku'-tapi untungnya ia cepat meneruskan ''Percayalah pada Sasuke. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya.'' kata Sai. ''Tak mungkin kau bilang tidak enak setelah mencobanya.''

''Aku tidak sabar mencobanya,'' Sakura agak merasa tidak enak, pembicaraan ini terasa canggung, sementara Sai bergantian menatap dirinya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

Tapi Sakura sadar, kalau bicara tentang masakan, Sai sama sekali tidak gugup, ia bisa melihat lurus ke matanya, mata Sai memancarkan sinar antusias. Sakura berkata, ''Jadi kau yang berbelanja bukan Sasuke?''

''Apa?''

''Kau bilang tadi sang pemilik toko.''

''Aku bilang begitu?''

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Satu menit kemudian Sai bergumam kalau ia akan pergi keluar.

.

.

Terdengar seruan dari dapur, ''Sai siapa bilang ini sulit?'' Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke muncul, sambil membawa semangkuk salad ditangannya. Ia berhenti mendadak, ''Oh, Sakura aku tidak dengar kau datang.''

''Sai yang membukakan pintu.''

''Dia masih di sini?''

'''Tidak dia sudah pergi.''

''Oh oke.'' Sasuke langsung menunjukkan apa yang ada ditangannya. ''Ini salad yang sangat sulit, bahan-bahannya harus di iris tipis juga garam, merica, minyak harus pas komposisinya.''

''Kedengarannya tidak terlalu sulit dibandingkan masakanmu yang sebelumnya.''

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius, ''Ah, tapi dalam urusan memasak, yang paling sederhana justru yang paling sulit.''

''Bicaramu jadi seperti Sai.''

''Sai? Aku juluki dia filsuf makanan. Dia cukup tau banyak soal masakan.''

''Apakah Master akan memberiku ciuman?'' tanya Sakura manis.

Sasuke menaruh mangkuk salad dan mencium Sakura yang menengadah. ''Hei kita tidak usah makan malam, yuk?'' ia berbisik pada Sakura sambil mencium leher Sakura. ''Kita langsung saja ketempat tidur, hmmm?''

''Kau bercanda,'' desah Sakura. ''Wangi masakannya luar biasa.''

''Kita makan nanti saja.''

''Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang kau masakkan untukku.''

''Nanti juga bisa.''

Tangan-tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan melepas kancing-kancing baju Sakura. Sakura merasakan celana panjangnya melonggar ketika kancingnya dibuka. Dan hampir bersamaan, bra-nya mulai dilepas. Sesaat dia bimbang, ''Aku juga bisa nanti kan, Sasuke?''

Sasuke tak mau berdebat. ''Oke, makan dulu, baru kita ketempat tidur.''

Sakura agak kesal. Bukannya ia tidak ingin ke tempat tidur dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengangganp dirinya pasti mau dengan ajakan makan malam sebagai pembuka jalan ke tempat tidur. Sakura ingin membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi menutupnya lagi.

Tapi ketika mereka mulai makan, Sakura mengubah pendapatnya. Siapa pun yang memasak _Fritto misto-_yang bisa bekerja berjam-jam untuk membuat makanan seenak itu, garing, potongan kulit renyah, potongan daging, dan potongan buah-pasti punya perasaan yang dalam, walaupun disembunyikan dengan baik.

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam mulut.'' Sakura menghela napas dengan riang

''Akan kuberitahu nanti.''

Sakura mencibir, ''Kata Sai ada otak juga.''

''Kau pernah makan otak?''

''Tak pernah yang seenak ini.'' Sakura menusuk sepotong _Fritto misto _lagi dengan garpu. ''Yang ini apa?''

''Itu, kalau tidak salah, anu, eh, testikel domba.''

''Testikel?'' Dimasukkannya potongan itu ke mulut. ''Mmm, lebih renyah dari yang kuduga.''

''Ya,'' kata Sasuke samar. ''Tadinya kukira kau tidak suka.''

''Oh, ini rasanya enak,'' kata Sakura menenangkan. ''Ada lagi yang seperti ini?'' Sakura menusuk-nusuk mangkuk _Fritto misto _dengan garpu.

Sasuke meletakkan garpu, mendadak rasa laparnya hilang. ''Pasti masih ada, coba cari saja, aku mau ambil pasta.''

Sasuke memang sering memakan jeroan binatang. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan asal-usul berbagai jenis jeroan itu, tapi sekarang untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura ia terpaksa membayangkan benda-benda tersebut, sehingga merasa agak mual.

''Benar-benar tidak masuk akal,'' kata Sakura. ''Kenapa orang lebih senang memakan daging domba, tetapi tidak suka testikel atau ginjalnya? Si domba pasti lebih suka kita makan testikel atau ginjalnya jadi dia tidak perlu mati seperti ketika kita mengambil dagingnya.'' Sakura menaruh lagi pasta ke piringnya. ''Kau tidak makan pastanya? Ini betul-betul gurih.''

''Tidak, itu khusus buatmu.''

''Oh ini nikmat sekali.''

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Sakura belum pernah berseru seperti itu karena aku, pikirnya agak cemburu. Baru karena masakan Sai. Lalu ia ingat. Dia-lah yang akan tidur dengan Sakura. Apa salahnya kalau Sakura lebih dulu memasukkan masakan Sai ke mulutnya?

''Akan ku buatkan kopi,'' kata Sasuke.

Ketika ia kembali, Sakura sudah mematikan lampu dan duduk santai di lantai dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menuang kopi ke cangkir Sakura. Sakura mencium kopinya. ''Baunya menarik. Kopi apa ini?''

''Kopi luwak,'' kata Sasuke mengingat-ngingat apa yang dikatakan Sai tadi. ''Dari Indonesia.''

''Kopi luwak? Wow!'' Sakura menyeruput kopinya.

''Kenapa?''

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan mencoba menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sai memberi mereka kopi yang dibuat dari tahi tikus.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan bersandar, matanya terpejam ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

Kopi brengsek itu, Sasuke bisa merasakannya di mulut Sakura dan dibaliknya, samar-samar, terasa semua makanan yang mereka santap tadi. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba mengusir pikiran yang membuatnya mual.

Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura menyelinap ke balik celananya dan ia menahan napas. Nah, ini lebih nikmat. Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang tak diduga Sasuke dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya sendiri ke balik t-shirt Sakura, jari-jarinya dengan penuh pengalaman membuka kaitan bra sang gadis. Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke sebentar, lalu membuka t-shirt nya untuk memudahkan Sasuke, kemudian melanjutkan apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

Sasuke melepas pakaian Sakura satu persatu, mencium kulit yang terbuka. Sasuke mengambil sebutir stroberi dari kulkas dan mengusapkannya ke payudara Sakura, lalu menggunakan lidahnya menjilati jejak yang tertinggal di kulit.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mengerang, ''Hmmm, ohhh...''

''Kau suka?''

''Ehm aku baru tahu kau bisa melakukannya.''

Sakura bergumam tak jelas, ia sedang asik dengan apa yang ada di mulutnya sekarang.

''Ssssh ahhh,'' kata Sasuke menegang.

Sakura merasa aneh dan liar. Ia menikmati Sasuke dengan lahap dan ketika sudah puas ia menaiki tubuh Sasuke seperti joki naik ke pelana, dan mulai berderap.

Dia telanjang bulat menunggangi kuda besar, ia memacu lari kudanya, mendorong kudanya supaya lebih cepat dengan jeritan-jeritan kecil dan himpitan kedua pahanya. Mereka semakin dekat dengan buruan. Sakura mencengkram erat ketika akhirnya terbang melayang, dia mendongak dan berteriak cukup nyaring.

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Uh,'' kata Sakura terengah-engah

''Bisakah kau...'' kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang masih mencengkram erat dadanya

''Ah maaf, aku terbawa suasana.'' Sakura ingin menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan barusan namun Sasuke sudah terlalu letih dan tertidur.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moshi- moshi minna-san**

**Gomen Dii baru bisa update, hape Dii hilang jadi susah kalo mau ngetik cerita mesti minjem pad otousan dulu cz ngetik di lappy males gabisa tiduran hehehe**

**Oiya soal pairing nih, dari awal Dii gak buat pairing (di dalam cerita), kalo mau buat new story kan disuruh insert character nah disitu Dii masukin 3 chara; Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai. Tapi gatau kenapa pas udah di publish yang muncul cuma dua chara pertama, mungkin dah dari sono nya kali ya, karna Food of Love ini Fic Dii yang kedua jadi ya maklum awal2 Dii masih gak ngerti, dan baru sadar setelah bikin Fic selanjutnya, ternyata sebanyak apapun character yang kita masukin yang tertera nanti cuma dua chara pertama. Dii gak bermaksud ngasih harkos (harapan kosong) ke para readers yang berharap Fic ini bakal berakhir SasuSaku atau SaiSaku kita liat aja kelanjutannya. OK?!**

**Naruto copyright by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Food of Love presented by Mademoiselledi**

**Warning! OOC, Alternate Reality, Typo every where, Soft Lemon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Food of Love ch.8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Esok paginya, Sai masuk ke kamar mandi dan langsung terhenyak. Sakura membungkuk di samping bathtub, terbungkus handuk, mencuci rambut. Sakura tidak mendengar Sai masuk. Sesaat Sai berdiri mematung sebelum ia mundur dan menutup pintu, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Setelah Sakura meninggalkan apartemen, Sai ke kamar Sasuke. Sahabatnya sedang mencetak beberapa foto Sakura dari komputer.

"Hei Sai masakan semalam hebat sekali!"

"Bagus," kata Sai. Ia ikut melihat foto Sakura dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar liar, begitu dia sudah panas." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu lemari dan memasang foto Sakura di samping banyak foto lain. Lalu ia melangkah mundur untuk mengangguminya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tambahan yang berharga," Sai setuju. "Dia paling cantik diantara para gadis yang ada di lemarimu itu."

"Ya betul," Sasuke mengangguk antusias, meneliti puluhan foto itu. "Kecuali mungkin yang satu ini, namanya Shion, si pirang." Ia menghela nafas. "Kau tahu apa yang menyedihkan, Sai? Hanya ada satu Sasuke di dunia ini, padahal begitu banyak wanita cantik."

.

.

Sakura menelpon Tenten untuk berbicara serius.

"Tenten," ia memulai dengan hati-hati, "Kau pernah tiba-tiba terbayang hal aneh waktu berhubungan seks?"

"Tentu saja. Kadang aku berpikir tentang sepatu, kadang tentang perhiasan. Tapi biasanya tentang aksesoris."

"Kau tak pernah membayangkan telanjang bulat sambil menunggang kuda?"

"Rasanya aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu, kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, cuma ingin tahu."

"Masakan yang dibuatnya pasti luar biasa."

"Oh, Tenten, memang luar biasa."

Sementata Sakura menyebutkan menunya satu per satu, Tenten mendecakkan lidah dan bergumam "nyam nyam nyam" dengan kagum. Setelah Sakura menyebutkan semuanya, "Semua dan masih ditambah fantasi erotis? Bisa kupastikan minggu ini aku akan bertemu denganmu, dan aku akan mengajak Neji, sudah saatnya dia bertemu orangtuaku."

.

.

Sai kaget mendapati Shino di tempatkan di sampingnya di bagian patissier. Ia yakin pemindahan Shino kali ini merupakan hukuman baginya atas penurunan kinerja Sai waktu itu, dengan adanya dua patissier dalam satu tempat akan menimbulkan perang urat saraf.

"Oui, chef." Belum lagi Sai selesai menghilangkan kekagetannya, Shino sudah menerima pesanan yang baru saja disebutkan keras-keras. Bahkan ketika Shino masih mengerjakan pesanannya, ia sudah menyerobot pesanan berikutnya. Sai hanya bisa menahan diri.

Sasuke, yang lewat menuju tempat cuci piring, melihat apa yang terjadi, "Mengapa kau diam saja?" desisnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan." Sai balas mendesis, menonton Shino sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau lebih jago dari pada dia."

"Aku tidak yakin." kata Sai.

"Kau masih mau kerja di sini atau tidak?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Masalahnya, Sai, kau adalah orang baik. Bahkan terlalu baik. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya."

"Oke oke. Aku mengerti."

Saat disebutkan pesanan berikutnya, "Oui, chef." Sai menjawab sebelum Shino sempat membuka mulut. Pesanan kali ini adalah hidangan yang bisa dibuat Sai dengan sempurna sambil tidur. Hidangan penutup berbahan dasar pisang dengan irisan vanila dan danging buah markisa. Shino berdiri diam, wajah tanpa ekspresi, sementara Sai mengolesi loyang dengan mentega.

"Meja empat belas, satu _tarte fine aux pommes!" seru Kakashi._

"Oiu, chef." Shino langsung menjawab.

"Satu _gratin de fruits..."_

"Oui, chef," sambar Sai, bahkan sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan pesanan, ia sudah mengambil beberapa telur.

"Meja delapan, satu lagi _gratin..."_

Sai sudah hampir menjawab, tapi kali ini lebih cepat Shino. "Oui, chef," kata Shino buru-buru.

Jadi sekarang mereka mengerjakan sajian yang sama, _gratin de fruits, pada saat yang sama. Para chef yang lain telah menyadari ada yang sedang terjadi, awalnya mereka menonton secara sembunyi-sembunyi, namun kini dengan mulut terbuka karena takjub, sementara kedua orang tersebut melanjutkan pertempuran._

.

.

"Jadi kita akan memasak untuk sahabat Sakura dan pacar sahabat Sakura."

"Kita?"

Mereka sedang berada di kedai kopi milik keluarga Nara. Kepala Sai serasa ringan entah apakah itu karena dia mendengar nama Sakura atau karena kopi yang disediakan Shikamaru kali itu.

"Ya. Tapi sedikit ada masalah."

"Sepertinya masalah itu akan semakin besar nantinya." Sai mengingatkan.

"Ya, memang. Kita hanya butuh perubahan tempat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sahabat Sakura ini ternyata bercerita tentang aku pada kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya tinggal di Konoha, dan akibatnya mereka ingin aku memasak untuk mereka termasuk sahabat Sakura dan pacarnya juga akan menginap di sana. Jadi tentu saja aku harus bilang aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Sai menatap sahabatnya, "Kau sudah sinting ya?"

"Apanya yang sinting?" Kata Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan kesana, mengambil alih dapur, mengusir ibunya keluar dari dapur, lalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyusup ke dapur."

"Artinya aku tidak ikut diundang."

"Kira-kira begitu."

"Aku butuh kejelasan, Sasuke. Kau menginginkan aku menyelinap masuk rumah-"

"Apartemen"

"Apartemen? Bagus sekali, apa itu tingkat enam belas?"

"Uh-tingkat dua, kalau aku tidak salah."

"Menyelinap masuk apartemen yang berada di lantai dua, bersembunyi di dapur dan tanpa dipergoki harus menyajikan hidangan lengkap?"

"Persis Sai, kau dapat membaca situasinya dengan baik, dengan begitu kita bisa mencapai hasil yang sempurna."

Sai menghela nafas, "Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke, kita akan tertangkap basah. Kau pernah berpikir sampai ke situ?"

"Tentu saja, ketika itu terjadi kita akan lari terbirit-birit, lalu menertawakan semua ini." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

.

.

Sakura di apartemennya dikejutkan dengan sebuah paket yang dikirim ke kamarnya. Sebuah buket yang terlihat aneh. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, barulah tersadar bahwa buket itu ternyata terbuat dari bunga-bunga berlapis gula, ada yang oranye muda, biru cerah, bahkan kuncup-kuncup mawar, semua berlapis gula keras bening.

Kiriman itu tanpa disertai kartu ucapan, tapi Sakura tahu hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin mengirim itu padanya. Dia pergi tidur ditemani rasa manis kembag gula di bibir, dan bermimpi tentang kekasihnya yang memiliki rambut raven.

.

.

Sai, berdiri di dapur kecilnya, memandang kota yang sudah lelap tertidur dan menyentuh sekeping karamel ke bibir, ia berpikir beginikah rasa mulutnya saat ini, setelah ia memakan hadiah dariku. Hatinya riang ketika ia membayangkan gadis itu, mengecap rasa yang sama pada saat yang sama dengannya sekarang, bagaikan ciuman yang terbang di antara mereka, melintasi atap-atap rumah.

.

.

Sai yakin satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke dapat mengakui masakan yang dimasak di dapur apartemen rumah Tenten sebagai masakannya sendiri adalah dengan cara menyiapkan dan memasak semua masakan itu lebih dulu. Sai berpikir untuk membuat pasta, makanan sederhana tapi mengesankan.

Setumpuk tepung terigu kualitas terbaik dibentuk membentuk kawah. Ke kawahnya itu dituangkan kocokan telur, lalu dengan garpu ditabur-taburkannya tepung ke atas kocokan telur itu dan mencampur kedua bahan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Ia lalu meletakkan garpu dan mulai menggunakan tangan. Dorong, lipat, putar. Dorong, lipat, putar. Membuat pasta bagai ritual, menguleni dan meregangkan, gerakan yang sama diulang berkali-kali. Sai menguleni adonan itu tepat delapan menit lamanya. Pekerjaan yang cukup membuatnya berkeringat.

Tak dapat dipungkiri selama menguleni pikirannya melayang ke Sakura. Aku akan membuat hidangan penutup yang akan membuatnya mendidih, pikirnya. Walaupun sebagian dirinya sadar, Sasuke lah yang akan memanen hasilnya, bukan dirinya.

Setelah itu Sai menyiapkan hidangan utama, _saltimbocca, sandwich berisi daging anak domba yang digepuk sampai tipis dan digulung selembar daging ham dan beberapa daun salada. Setelah disiapkan, saltimbocca bisa digoreng selama beberapa menit._

Setelah kira-kira sepuluh menit, Sai kembali ke adonannya, memukuli sebentar, lalu mengambil penggiling. Ketika adonan sudah digiling sampai sebesar pizza, Sai mulai memotong-motong adonan pasta menjadi _tortellini-_bentuk bulat yang tidak sempurna, agak mirip dengan pangsit kecil, dan mengisinya dengan daging dan keju.

.

.

"Maaf, apa anda punya panci peniris?" Tanya Sasuke dari pintu dapur. Ibu Tenten masuk ke dalam dapur dan menunjukkan lemari dimana Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kau membuat pasta sendiri?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau mau pakai mesin penggiling?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan hidug, "aku tidak pernah menggunakan mesin penggiling. Aku lebih suka mengerjakannya dengan tangan."

"Apa kau punya rol penggiling?"

"Aku akan melakukan improvisasi." Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ibu Tenten diam, "bagaimana mungkin tangan bisa menggantika rol penggiling?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, "maaf nyonya, aku perlu mangkuk air besar dari keramik, enam buah mangkuk telur dengan ukuran berbeda dan sebotol wine." Itu akan membuat perhatian mereka teralih, pikirnya, berharap Sai segera datang.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten pada ibunya. Mereka sekeluarga termasuk Neji dan Sakura telah berkumpul diruang makan, menunggu hasil karya Sasuke.

"Dia masih belum membuat pastanya, masih merajang batang seledri yang itu-itu juga selama dua puluh menit. Sekarang dia minta mangkuk telur dan wine."

"Aku ambilkan," kata ayah Tenten sambil berdiri. Ia heran baru kali ini ada orag asing yang berhasil mengkudeta dapur istrinya.

"Kujamin ini semua takkan sia-sia." Kata Sakura. Dari dapur terdengar suara dentang panci beradu, diikuti suara nyanyian Sasuke. Neji, pacar Tenten, tertawa dan menyalakan sebatang rokok.

.

.

Akhirnya Sai menemukan alamat apartemen orang tua Tenten yang dicarinya, ia membunyikan klaksonnya dua kali. Diatasnya, di lantai dua, jendela terlihat didorong terbuka dengan tidak sadar.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?"

"Maaf, aku kesasar."

Dengan tali Sasuke menurunkan ember berisi campuran tepung dan telur. Ketika ember itu sampai di Sai dengan hati-hati ia menggantinya dengan panci berisi pasta, yang cepat-cepat ditarik Sasuke ke atas. "Ini _tortelleni ya?" tanyanya._

"Ya. Sausnya ada di botol."

"Mana _saltimbocche-nya?"_

"Ada di sini. Turunkan bahan-bahannya."

Sasuke menurunkan daging anak domba mentah dan Sai mengirim ke atas daginh yang sudah disiapkannya. "Kau ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke mengetuk kepala dengan ujung jari. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah berpengalaman bertahun-tahun mengingat pesanan. Jangan khawatir."

Sai mengankat bahu dan kembali ke skuter. Ia tidak yakin bahwa semua akan berjalan baik, tapi kini sudah bukan urusannya lagi.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur membawa _tortellini dan menaruhnya di tengah meja. "Ini dia. Waktunya untuk makan."_

Wajah ibu Tenten menunjukkan wajah heran. "Sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke melayani mereka semua dengan penuh gaya. "Sementara kalian menikmati itu, aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan utama."

"Baunya enak sekali." Ujar Tenten.

"Rasanya juga enak," kata Neji, yang sudah mulai makan.

Ayah Tenten mendengus, "bentuknya tidak bagus," komemtarnya kritis. Dimasukkannya ke mulut. Semua orang memandang menunggu pendapatnya.

"Hmm," katanya, menusuk sepotong lagi. Hanya itulah yang dikatakannya sampai akhir hidangan utama.

Hidangan penutupnya adalah _tartufo, yaitu es krim cokelat, dari cokelat pahit, yang dibentuk menyerupai truffle. Dibuat dari kuning telur, gula, sedikit susu, dan cokelat terbaik, ditambah rasa cabe yang tersembunyi. Tartufo Sai sangat sensual._

Kedatangan hidangan penutup di meja membuat mereka kembali menaruh perhatian terhadap makanan. Selama beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti meja sementara mereka menyendok dan menyuap es krim lezat itu setiap orang tenggelam dalam sensasi dalam lamunan pribadi masing-masing.

Ayah Tenten yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian. "Luar biasa sekali," katanya. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum merendah. "Setelah makan seperti ini," ibu Tenten meneruskan, "kita harus ke kamar." Dia bangkit dari kursi menuju kamar diikuti oleh suaminya.

"Aku juga agak capek rasanya," kata Neji ketika kedua orang tua Tenten sudah pergi, sambil melirik penuh arti ke arah Tenten. "Sasuke, ini janakan makan yang fantastis. Rasanya celanaku langsung jadi sempit."

"Aku harap saja begitu." gumam Tenten. "Sakura, di situ ada kamar kosong, kalau kau dan Sasuke juga mau tidur siang sebentar."

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian di apartemen itu dipenuhi erangan dan desahan tertahan sementara ketiga pasang manusia menyerah dengan caramenyerah mereka masing-masing pada nafsu yang ditimbulkan makan siang mereka. Ayah Tenten-yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak bercinta dengan istrinya- megap-megap sementara istrinya memantul-mantul di atasnya. Tenten dan Neji menikmati penyatuan tubuh yang lebih santai. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura brrada di kamar tidur cadangan, dengan pakaian berserakan di lantai, Sakura tiba-tiba berbisik, "aku punya ide."

"Apa?"

"Es krim. Tunggu di sini." Sakura berjingkat-jingkat menjauh dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan ke dapur tempat sisa _tartufo cokelat disimpan di lemari es lalu membawanya kembali ke kamar._

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu," katanya pada Sasuke sambil naik lagi ke tempat tidur. "Berbaringlah, jangan bergerak."

Dengan patuh Sasuke memejamjan matanya. Sakura mengambil sesendok penuh es krim dan menaruhnya di puting kiri Sasuke.

"Aw!" seru Sasuke. "Dingin."

"Sebentar lagi juga hangat." Sakura menyendok lagi dan menaruhnya di puting kanan. Sasuke berseru tertahan.

"Enak?"

"Ehm," kata Sasuke, agak menggigil.

"Dan satu lagi di sini," kata Sakura, menaruh tumpukkan ketiga di perut Sasuke, sedikit di bawah pusar. "Nah, aku mau makan yang mana dulu ya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke, memilih-milih. Es krimnya sudah mulai meleleh. Sakura membungkuk ke tumpukan kecil _tartufo di bawah pusar Sasuke dan melahapnya habis dengan mulut. Sakura mendesah. Melanjutkan ke tartufo di bagian dada Sasuke, kembali lagi ke serpihan-serpihan cokelat setengah meleleh di pinggul Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Ia menduduki Sasuke dan menekankan tubuhnya ke bawah dengan satu gerakan mulus, melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika merasakan Sasuke meluncur masuk, begitu keras dan mendesak serasa akan menyentuh tulang punggungnya dari dalam._

_Oh..._

_Dia menbungkuk dan mencium Sasuke, mulutnya terasa manis dan dingin akibat es krim._

_Oh..._

Sasuke juga berseru tertahan. Kehangatan tubuh Sakura terasa panas membakar.

Oh...

Sakura merasa ada yang kurang. Mulutnya terasa kosong. Es krim. Sambil memegang piring erat-erat, ia menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya. Dia memejamkan mata karena nikmat.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sai, kembali ke apartemennya mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membuat roti untuk melupakan Sakura. Setiap kali ia berhenti, khayalan-khayalan erotis memenuhi benaknya.

Ia menyesali _tartufo itu sekarang. Tartufo-nya berlebihan. Ia memakannya sedikit, beberapa menit lalu, dan terkejut merasakan betapa kuat rangsangan yang ditimbulkannya. Sai menyuapkn beberapa potong adonan ke mulutnya untuk mencoba menenangkan diri._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

**gomen chapter kali ini lebih pendek, hehehe**

**Gimana nih endingnya mau SasuSaku apa SaiSaku apa mau keduanya? kalo mau keduanya nanti dibuat 2versi, buat di compare aja sih**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Food of Love chapter #9**

**.**

**.**

**Berulang kali kumembisikkan**

**Tuk menyampaikan cinta padamu**

**Begitu besar rasa sukaku**

**Hingga tak tau harus bagaimana**

**Andaikan ada mantra cinta**

**Ataupun sihir bagimu sayang**

**Rasa pahit yang kurasakan ini**

**Pasti akan bisa terasa manis**

**Tak terhentikan**

**Meski kadang menyakitkan tapi biarlah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di hari yang sama, setelah 'tidur' siang bersama pasangan masing-masing. Ketiga wanita, Sakura, Tenten, dan ibunya mencuci piring di dapur, tanpa bicara. Sedang di ruang tv ada Ayah Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu," kata Ayah Tenten pada Sasuke, "masakanmu lumayan."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, merendah.

"Aku punya uang untuk kuinvestasikan, restoran, misalnya. Dan aku rasa orang mau bayar mahal untuk makanan seperti yang kau masak hari ini, terutama jika mereka tahu masakan itu akan membuat kencan mereka lebih panas." Ayah Tenten menawarkan. "Aku akan mengajakmu sebagai partner, tentu tidak 50-50, tapi kau akan dapat bagian dari keuntungannya."

"Oh, aku senang dengan keadaanku sekarang." Sasuke berkilah. "Aku senang masak, tapi rasanya aku belum siap membuka restoran sendiri."

.

.

.

"Dia mengagumkan," kata Tenten pada Sakura. "Sasuke-mu itu benar-benar mengaggumkan, dia seniman."

"Hebat ya," kata Sakura.

"Kau tahu ayahku ingin memodali dia untuk membuka restoran?"

"Dia belum cerita," Sakura untuk pertama kali menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita banyak padanya tentang apapun. Bahkan, kalau diingat-ingat, mereka tidak pernah berbincang tentang apapun, selain makanan lezat, seks, gurauan, dan rayuan-rayuan. Tapi bisa dipastikan Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke.

.

.

"Dia ingin mengajakku membuka restoran," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia sedikit memaksa. Bisa saja aku iyakan."

Sasuke dan Sai berada di kedai kopi seperti biasa, Sasuke meminum kopinya sambil menceritakan tawaran ayah Tenten pada Sai.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke meneruskan, "kubilang itu tidak mungkin. Kerumitan kita sudah banyak tanpa perlu ditambah membuka restoran."

Sai masih belum berkomentar. Bayangan-bayangan Sakura terus memenuhi benaknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." kata Sai ketika mereka berdua keluar dari kedai. "Lain kali, aku akan memasakkan Sakura sesuatu yang agak berbeda."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Yaa, kurasa dia akan menyukainya."

"Bukan itu, maksudku kenapa harus ada lain kali."

Sai agak sulit menjawab.

"Masakanmu sudah melakukan semua yang kuminta. Lagi pula, mulai sekarang aku sudah bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"O ya?" Sai tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan makanan-makanan berlemak itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau masakkan untuknya?"

"Masakan sederhana. Sederhana tapi lengkap." Sasuke melambaikan tangan meremehkan. "Seperti pasta, salad, risotto."

"Risotto lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya."

"Omong kosong. Ibuku sering membuatnya waktu aku masih kecil. Tidak ada yang sulit.

"Dia sudah terbiasa dengan masakan terbaik." Sai mengingatkan. Hatinya terasa pedih. Bahkan memasak untuk Sakura pun tidak boleh! Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa protes.

"Dia akan segera terbiasa. Bagaimanapun juga itu hanya sebuah masakan. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Sai hanya bisa berdiri menonton sementara Sasuke mengambil alih dapur dan mempersiapkan bahan serta alat yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak sendiri untuk Sakura. Walaupun sudah diperingati Sai, ia tetap akan membuat risotto.

"Pastikan kau pakai beras kualitas terbaik," kata Sai berniat membantu. "Beras jagung bisa menyerap lebih..."

"Cukup!" seru Sasuke. Didorongnya Sai keluar dari dapur. "Aku akan membuatnya seperti ibuku membuatnya."

Diam-diam Sai berpendapat kalau ibu Sasuke mungkin bukan tukang masak yang baik, dilihat dari bahan-bahan yang disiapkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah bertekad bulat, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sai.

"Aku akan ada di kedai kopi kalau kau memerlukanku," kata Sai menyerah.

Sasuke membuka sebotol wine dan mulai bekerja. Ini wine bagus, pikirnya sambil memuang segelas untuk mencobanya. Ia menaruh beras dan mentega di panci, lalu mulao memotong-motong bawang. Apa lagi yang diperlukannya? Sedikit minyak, sedikit bawang putih. Dan rempah-rempah. Ia tidak ingat persis rempah-rempah apa yang dipakai ibunya, jadi ia mengambil secara acak persediaan Sai.

Setelah ditambahi rempah-rempah, risotto-nya masih kelihatan agak datar. Dibukanya lemari es, samar-samar ia ingat ibunya kadang membuat risotto dengan jamur, jadi diiris-irisnya jamur dari kulkas dan dimasukkannya dalam masakan.

Suara bel memberitahukan kedatangan Sakura. Seperti biasa, Sakura langsung masuk ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang dimasak.

"Uh-uh," kata Sasuke. "Malam ini malam kejutan." Ia menutup panci yang di endus-endus Sakura, lalu mendorong gadis itu keluar dapur.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin mencicipi tukang masaknua saja dulu," ujar Sakura, menyusupkan tangan ke balik baju Sasuke dan mengangkat wajah minta dicium.

Lima menit kemudian dia berkata dengan nafas tertahan. "Masih berapa lama lagi makanan siap?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kota punya banyak waktu," jawab Sasuke meneruskan apa yang dikerjakannya.

Lima menit setelah itu, tubuh mereka membelit di sofa, setengah telanjang, ketika Sasuke mencium bau gosong.

Risotto-nya. Ia sama sekali lupa pada risotto itu. Sasuke berlari ke dapur dan membuka tutup panci, kawah beras hangus kehitaman menatap balik dari dalam panci.

"Sial," katanya penuh emosi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dari ruang depan.

"Ya. Semua beres." Sasuke berpikir cepat. Sai tadi bilang ada di kedai kopi. Mungkin sahabatnya masih bisa menyelamatkan ini.

"Aku keluar sebentar, cari tambahan bahan-bahan," katanya. "Sebentar lagi aku kembali."

.

.

.

Sai mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya dan langsung menebak apa yang terjadi. "Ayo sekarang ke atas dan lihat apa yang masih bisa dimasak."

"Tapi Sakura tidak boleh melihatmu," kata Sasuke. "Aku tahu, aku kembali dulu kesana menutup matanya."

"Menutup matanya?"

"Ya. Dia akan mengira itu sejenis permainan. Percayakan saja padaku."

.

.

Sai menunggu di luar pintu apartemen. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke menyelinap ke luar. "Sudah," bisiknya. "Dia tidak curiga apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau kau yakin..."

"Jangan khawatir. Nah, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Lari ke toko dan beli sebotol wine merah. Secepat mungkin."

"Oke." Sasuke mengacungkan jempol dan langsung pergi.

Sai membuka pintu dan berjingkat-jingkat masuk ke apartemen. Lalu terdengar suara terkekeh dari arah sofa. Sakura terbaring di sana, setengah telanjang. Sehelai scarf wol tebal terikat menutupi matanya. "Sasuke?" panggilnya. Sai membeku.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memandangku karena aku tidak mendengar kau memasak." kata Sakura mencoba menebak keberadaan Sasuke. "Dan kalau kau ingin meneruskan permainan ini aku minta cium dulu," katanya. "Satu ciuman untuk setiap lima menit dan kau sudah hutang dua padaku."

Sai berdiri diam, tidak berani bergerak.

"Kalau tidak, akan kubuka tutup mataku."

Sai tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dirinya maju selangkah ke arah Sakura. Langkahnya menimbulkan suara sehingga Sakura berkata, "aha," dan mengangkat kepala, menunggu.

Sai tidak berdaya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, sangat singkat. Ciuman ringan, tipis dan sebentar. Lalu yang kedua..

"Hmm.." hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura dan dalam rasa bersalahnya Sai berpikir Sakura terdengar agak bingung.

Sai pergi ke dapur dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menaruh beras di panci dan mulai menumis bahan-bahan lain. Sambil menunggu ia keluarkan buah zaitun dari lemari es.

"Waktu habis!" Sakura berseru.

Sai berjingkat keluar dari dapur, dan ketika Sakura mengangkat bibir untuk dicium, dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan sebutir buah zaitun ke mulut gadis itu.

"Mmm," kata Sakura dengan mulut penuh. "Enak, tapi aku tetap minta cium."

Sai ragu-ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan mencium Sakura sebentar. Rasa zaitun bercampur dengan rasa manis bibir Sakura. Sai menahan nafas lalu mundur satu langkah.

"Lagi," gumam Sakura. "Sasuke..."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya dipanggil, Sai tersadar 'apa yang aku lakukan?' ia terperanjat. Sai kembali ke dapur dan bersandar ke pintu dengan badan gemetar.

Akhirnya Sai mendengar langkah Sasuke menaiki tangga. Setelah Sasuke menyelinap masuk apartemen sambil membawa sebotol wine merah, Sai cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan temannya untuk mengurus sisa malam itu.

.

.

Sai berjalan tanpa tujuan, mencoba tidak membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura dan sahabatnya saat ini.

Ia masih menggeleng-geleng setiap kali ingat betapa nyarisnya ia tergelincir ke dalam bencana. Kalau penutup mata itu merosot sedikit saja... ia tidak berani memikirkannya. Ia bisa membayangkan rasa marah dan jijik dalam pandangan Sakura. Belum lagi kemurkaan Sasuke. Apa yang dipikirkanya tadi sampai bisa melakukan hal itu?

Tapi disamping rasa bersalahnya, ada versi lain yang menyelinap pikirannya. Di versi itu, Sakura memandangnya bukan dengan rasa marah dan jijik melainkan cinta dan rindu.

Sinting. 'Kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri,' kata Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sai masuk ke apartemen dan mendengarkan. Semuanya hening. Ia pergi ke dapur, memasak, satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan diri. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, ia menuang minyak zaitun ke panci penggorengan, dan menambahkan irisan cabe serta bawang putih yang dihancurkan. Di panci lain ia memanaskan kaldu untuk merebus macaroni.

Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi, Sai tidak menyadari ada wajah di jendela yang memperhatikannya, sampai ia mengangkat panci dari atas api. Karena terkejut, sebagian minyak yang mendidih menciprati lengannya. Sai terkesiap kesakitan.

Sakura karena tidak bisa tidur, pergi keluar untuk melihat pemandangan malam disekitar apartemen. Mendengar suara-suara dari dapur, mulanya ia kira Sasuke penyebabnya. Lalu dilihatnya itu Sai, sedang memasak. Yang tidak masuk akal Sai begitu cekatan, bahkan lebih baik dari Sasuke. Lalu Sai melihatnya memerhatikan ia bekerja dan menumpahkan minyak mendidih ke tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf," kata Sakura cepat-cepat, "aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu." Sai sudah menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah keran air. "Tunggu, aku ke sana."

Ketika Sakura sampai, Sai sudah mencoba membalut lengannya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

"Sini biar aku saja." kata Sakura. "Sai, maafkan aku." Ia mengambil alih perban dan membalutkannya ke lengan Sai. "Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sai. "Biasa terjadi di dapur."

"Waktu kau mencuci piring?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah-ya. Kadang-kadang panci kotornya masih panas." Sai memandang ke bawah, ke rambut Sakura, sementara gadis itu mengikat perban. Rambutnya wangi cherry pikir Sai.

"Sudah selesai," kata Sakura, melangkah mundur untuk mengagumi hasil kerjanya."

"Kencang sekali," ujar Sai mencoba menggerakkan lengannya.

"Memang harus begitu."

"Tapi aku harus melanjutkan masakanku."

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya." Sakura menaruh kembali panci tadi di kompor. "Katakan saja padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Sendok disebelah kananmu untuk mengaduknya," Sai memberitahu. "Dan cabenya harus dimasukkan sekarang."

"Seperti ini?"

"Bagus."

Sai memperhatikan Sakura bekerja. "Masih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum masakan itu siap," katanya. "Kau tidak perlu menunggu."

"Tidak, biar saja. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu."

Ada hening yang panjang. Lalu Sakura berkata, "ketika aku memandangimu dari jendela, kau tahu seperti apa kau dimataku?"

"Tidak, seperti apa?"

"Ahli sihir. Mengaduk ramuan mata kadal dan sayap kelelawar."

"Mata kadal?" Sai mengernyitkan jidat. "Terlalu kecil, pasti rasanya kurang."

Sakura tersenyum, "itukan hanya kiasan."

"Oh, begitu. Ya, memasak memang mirip sihir."

"Bayangkan kalau kau bisa menyihir orang hanya dengan masakan. Seru ya?"

"Ya," kata Sai menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Sudah bisa kucicipi sekarang?"

"Kalau kau mau." Sai sudah tahu persis seperti apa rasa masakan itu.

Sakura mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya sedikit. "Hmm, enak sekali," katanya. "Maksudku, betul-betul sangat enak."

"Perlu ditambah dua jumput garam dan sedikit minyak zaitun."

"Kau belum merasakannya."

Sai menggerakkan bahu. "Tetap perlu itu."

"Oke, kau yang menentukan. Sakura menambahkan garam, lalu mengambil botol minyak zaitun. "Berapa banyak?"

"Dua glug."

"Bisakah kau terjemahkan kedalam ukuran biasa?"

"Taruh jempolmu di ujung mulut botol, tunggingkan. Waktu kau lepas jempolmu, minyak zaitun akan glug-glug keluat dua kali, persis sebanyak itu yang dibutuhkan."

"Hebat." Sakura menaruh kembali botol itu dan menghisap sisa minyak di jempolnya. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak jadi chef?" tanya Sakura. "Jelas kau punya bakat."

"Ya, mungkin suatu hari nanti."

"Sasuke mengajarimu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Dia tukang masak yang berbakat."

"Dia punya banyak bakat," kata Sai loyal pada sahabatnya.

"Aku punya perasaan dia sangat disukai wanita," kata Sakura santai.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Apakah pernah ada seseorang yang istimewa?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai jujur.

"Tapi pasti dia pernah masak untuk wanita lain?"

Sai ragu-ragu. Betapa ingin ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya! Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Sudah terlalu banyak kebohongan. Kalau Sakura sampai tahu yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan sangat terkejut.

"Tidak," katanya. "Percayalah padaku, Sasuke belum pernah memasak untuk gadis mana pun." Kali ini Sai tidak berbohong.

Ia melihat kebahagiaan membanjiri mata Sakura dan mau tidak mau Sai memalingkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Woah long time no write ya! Hehe maklum sibuk. Gomen chapter kali ini lebih singkat. Oya ada yang tau cuplikan lirik lagu di atas itu lagu apa?**

**See you next chapter^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baca juga new chapter dari : "Unexpected Meeting", "Hold me Maki!", "The Elements", "LINE", "Anata O Aishite", "Evangel"**


End file.
